Forever
by FreedomFallenStar
Summary: Yoh goes out on a mysterious journey to London to find his long lost brother. But, what happens when he attends a college, and he finds a guy who looks just like him but appears not to be his brother? And what's with the love affection? HAO/YOH ALERT!
1. Prologue

Hey hey guys, its me Adriana and guess what?

MY MULTI CHAPTER STORY HAS FINALLY BEGUN AHHHHHHH!

Well at least I'm really excited, because I've been trying to figure out a good plot for MONTHS now!

Ah but finally I have decided on a simple plot as it is my first multi chapter story.

Now before I say anything else I will put out a simple warning saying that this IS MY FIRST multi chapter story, so It won't be as good as anything else out there, But I really would appreciate if you R&R to boost my inspiration and confidence to update more often!

**ALSO STAY TUNED FOR MY NEW LONG ONESHOT ON VALENTINES DAY!**

PLOT:

Yoh and Hao, are separated at the age of 2. Both know that they are brothers but never met before. When Mikihisa dies, Yoh goes out on a hurt filling adventure to find his brother and his mother. What happens when he falls for him during family bonding time?

WARNINGS: HURT, SORROW, COMFORT, SEXUAL THEMES, ABUSIVE LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE.

Ratings change throughout the chapters form K to M

**I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

_Prologue: Here I come_

Yoh's POV

Violence was erupted, as minds clashed. My mind was occupied with many thoughts, and I could not control their actions. For the first time in my life I actually had a goal. A goal that I was happy to achieve.

So let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Yoh Asakura, and I'm currently 19 years old. So far I sound like a normal kid, but it's the complete opposite. Torn away from my mother and brother was the worst thing ever.

I experienced, guilt, regret, sorrow, hate, all in one day. Crazy huh? But wait there's more.

Just a couple of days ago my father died. I bet, to you I sound like I'm completely fine with it, but to be honest, I don't know what to do with myself.

My father was murdered. He was a powerful warrior here in Japan, he fought with the best. I was the next in line of the Asakura's to learn what was being passed on.

Confused yet?

Let me explain.

For over 1000 years there is a tradition were men from every generation from the Asakura family, must join the Warrior Army, and fight for the country, along with other powerful fighters. Of course, my dad was more than happy to join, he always followed the traditions passed on for generations, and promised himself he would keep the tradition going by teaching his son. However here's where the twitch starts.

The last Asakura's unexpectedly had a girl. Keiko Asakura...my mother. Usually the Asakura's ALWAYS had a MALE being born.

A woman obviously couldn't fight in a war, so the Asakura's decided to wed my mother, to a loyal and powerful male.

Mikihisa Asakura – my father- wedded my mother two decades ago. Of course as soon as they became a marital couple, my mother fell pregnant. Unfortunately, during my mother's pregnancy, my father had to go away to fight for the country, with who the hell knows who. Not like I pay attention hehehe.

Mikihisa, returned 3 years after my mother fell pregnant. Of course a surprise awaited him at the Asakura compound. 2 boys.

I was Yoh- the younger brother- and my twin brother whose name I don't know.

_The past:_

"_KEIKO! You should have called me and told me you had more than one child!" Yelled Mikihisa._

_The two brother's were sitting in the corner playing with toys. Yoh was playing with an orange, while the other twin played with a fire truck._

"_Mikihisa, I couldn't contact you, I tried but I couldn't, please just calm down!" Pleaded Keiko._

_Both parent's settled down and being to discuss the issue._

"_Mikihisa, I think this is the time that you should hear my oppinions on the kids" Keiko began._

_Mikihisa had a calm expression on his face, but Keiko could see right through it._

" _It is time that you should know, that I will not let our sons join the Warrior Army, it is too dangerous for them I want my kids to have a normal life, a normal childhood, without stress, and without having a mother that will worry about them 24/7!" Keiko said._

_Without warning, Mikihisa smacked her right across the left cheek._

_Keiko slowly touched her wounded skin, and looked at her husband through teary eyes._

"_If that's how you want it very well, I take one son, you take one too. Your son can do whatever he wants, but MY SON, will be a success to this family!" Mikihisa yelled._

_Keiko didn't even have any time to react, when Mikihisa grabbed the nearest child -which was Yoh- and walked out the door._

_For Keiko, that is the last that she saw from her son, and her husband._

Back to present.

My father told me about this when I was 11. I was completely shocked and didn't speak to him for more than a week. However eventually, I had to go back to my training.

So yes, after my father took me away, my mother was left with my brother, and It was my new 'destiny' to follow the traditions of the family. And of course I did. But apparantly I wasn't making enough progress as I was 'supposed' to make.

Maybe I'm just lazy, but all I want is a free life. Having someone control my life and future makes me feel like a slave, or like a dog under and electric leash who can't be let go.

However I did learn a thing or two during my whole life with my father. He was away most of the time, so I had to be taken care of by one of my cousins Silva.

Silva taught me a lot about life. Especially since tou-san was never there for me, I felt uneasy, however Silva always changed that.

Sad part is, 2 years ago he died. He had an asthma attack and passed away, so tou-san had to take time off his work, and train me.

But back to where I started tou-san died too. A couple of army fighters from China shot tou-san in the chest, because he killed some of their warriors too. I guess they had a personal grudge against tou-san.

However, this whole journey taught me one thing. Things happen for a reason. Even though I may seem like dumb and lazy as a first impression, I know I can defend myself, and understand the impossible. I've been through worse. Losing a mother was one half of the hurt, but losing my father along the way completed the journey of the wound through my heart.

The only thing that can cure all of this, is the person that I lost in the first place. My brother.

I really wonder what he looks like. I don't even know his name. I mean yeah he's my twin, but all twins have differences right? What if he's carefree and lazy just like me? What if he's the opposite?

Only one way to find out.

I'm on my way onii-chan, I will finally see you, and have a brother to cherish. I will complete Mother's heart by bringing her joy, I will make both of you happy.

Normal POV

Yoh quickly grabbed his suitcase, and jumped on the train that made a creaking sound once the speed decelerated.

He looked back at Izumo for the last time before he set off to his new awaiting journey.

"London, here I come"


	2. Chapter 1  Hao The Great

**I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!**

_Chapter 1: Hao The Great_

_Normal POV_

The wind danced smoothly through his brown, silky hair. He was like a male Rapunzel:The Sexy Version. Suddenly, the speed on the beast machine called a motorcycle, increased as the male drove nearer to the college gates. As the gates opened, the male drove inside the property, with awaiting fans all huddled together, impatiently waiting the the great arrival.

The beast machine soon died down, and the male got of off it. Silence was heard through out the whole college. The male stood there casually, as the air blissfully made it's way past the motorcyclists hair. One thing that could have been spotted even from far away was the clothing. He wore tight black skinny jeans that hugged his waist perfectly, and exposed the neatly tucked in red shirt, that had 4 buttons undone from the collar. Around the red silk, he wore a black leather jacket and black leather boots to match.

His hair was very long. It went past his waist, and his front bangs carefully hid the exposure of his heavy like red earrings, with stars engraved on it. But his eyes... anyone could get lost in them. It was like a swirl of never ending chocolate just daring you to get hypnotized by its motioned swirly action. Soon your eyes travel down his cheeks, and onto his lips. Such kissable pink lips. His caramel like skin, made his pink lips bold in the eyes, as soon as it was noticed. Then, you see the lips curving into a sexy smirk that says 'I know you want me, you want me to do 'stuff' to you'.

Any girl or guy, could die from his incredible sexiness.

"AH HAOYOU'RE BACK AHHH" Screamed a girl from the big crowd ahead.

Hao immediately turned his gaze towards his awaiting fans and approached them. The screams were increasing by every step he made. But the sound that dominated their screams was his heels clacking on the cement. Hao made his way closer towards the crowd. He stopped when he was infront of them and flipped his hair behind his back and walked off leaving his 'fan base' fainting right then right there, from the most utter sexiness they have ever seen.

Hao chuckled to himself as he adjusted his bag onto his firm shoulder. He wondered if this year at college was going to be any different. It's always the same thing, exams, parties, exams, parties, exams etc.

Not like he complained, but Hao wanted something new. A new experience. Shaking the thoughts away from his head, Hao made his way to a near bench. On the bench sat his friends: Horo Horo, Ren, Chocolove, and his Ice Queen girlfriend, Anna.

The brunette was the most popular person in the college. Even teachers envied his beauty and charisma towards others. Hao had his own way of following rules. There were no rules in his world. The only person he was slightly afraid of was Anna. She could turn the living into stone with her infectious death glare. People like Ren, admitted he was not afraid of her. But everyone knew that there is not one person, who is not fearful of Anna Kyouyama (AN: I really don't know how to spell her surname so I apologise),

Casually, Hao walked up to the bench, and sat down next to Anna, who demanded that he sits next to her just by her stare.

"Hey dude, it's good to see you again" Said Horo Horo, while patting Hao on the back.

Hao was about to light his cigarette when Horo Horo accidentally touched his precious, long, silky hair.

Immediately, the lighter Hao was holding, was beside Horo Horo's hair.

"Boro Boro, you touch my hair again and I will burn you, or execute you if you'd like" Hao whispered into his ear.

Horo Horo swallowed hard at such close contact, and because of the warning that the brunette just set him.

Horo Horo had sky blue hair, and always had a funny looking towel around his fore head. It was simply his style, and the signification of his clothing suggests that he is from the north.

The blue head can't seem to keep his mouth closed either. He doesn't think before he speaks and blurts out the most irrelevant things. At least that's what Tao Ren thought of him.

"Hao, you try sending out your warnings, however you very well should now that this baka will disobey your warnings" Said Ren.

Ren Tao was like a rock. No more like ice that will never melt. Ren's hair was unusual but deffinately blended well with his personality. Pointy at the top, and loose at the bottom. It's kind of how Ren was. He was rude, snobby, and vain on the outside, but caring, and empathetic on the inside. However the kid never really revealed his 'soft' side, and stuck with his ' I don't care so don't bother or I'll break your face' image.

"Hey have I told you the one about-" Before Chocolove managed to finish his sentence, Anna gave him a death glare saying 'Finish your sentence and I'll make sure you never finish another sentence again'.

Chocolove was the joker in the pack. Well, more like a Joker thats 'In progress of learning jokes that will actually make people laugh for a good benefit'. Chocolove didn't seem to care whether or not his jokes were funny, he even laughed at his own jokes. However the bright side is, when things get awkward, he randomly shoots out a random joke, and manages to have Horo Horo, and Ren preparing to send him to his grave.

The famous Anna Kyouyama doesn't have a full bio really. Most of her life she spent disobeying her parents, partying, taking drugs, and basically being a whore, in Hao's words. The only reason Hao even dated her was for publicity. Anna went with his image. Not like he cared what other's thought of him, but he also didn't want a negative reputation in the college. So instead, out of the heavens, everyone adored him, and worshipped him like he was god.

The group sat together on the bench, gaining various glances from everyone in the college. Hate glares, love glares, jealous glares, there's a whole list. Horo Horo and Ren found it irritating, Chocolove didn't seem to notice, Anna sent death glares at the people who stared, and Hao simply brushed it off since he was used to it.

If Hao wasn't around, or didn't attend college at some day, the whole pack of friends were unknown to the school. However immediately when Hao showed up, and was around his companions, they were very well known as 'Hao's Acquaintances'.

The brunette wasn't only known as the hot guy in school with an awesome motorcycle. He actually had the brains. Always got A's or B's in his subjects, and was especially good in music and physical education, as he was a great vocalist, and a determined athlete.

Hao's life from the outside seemed like a perfect fairytale. However the closer you get, the more sorrow is revealed. Hao's relationship with his mother is like fire and water. They both disagree on everything. His mother does not approve of Hao's constant disappearances during the night, and all the time he spends with his friends.

She also does not agree of his relationship with Anna. Of course they always shed fights, but deep down Hao loved his mother, and he never wanted to reveal his soft and empathetic side to her, to make sure that there is no mentions of Hao's father and brother, who are both unfortunately gone.

Whenever either male is mentioned, Hao gets angry and storms out of the house. He hates hearing about the two men that ruined his and his mother's life. More his mother's life. She had to provide for both of them, and get a job to make sure her son is healthy and up to acceptingly living standards.

Hao never admits how much he truly cares for his mother, however he hopes that his mother without revealing it, knows how much he deeply cares for her.

"So Hao, you excited to be back in college for another year?" Said Anna.

"Yeah whatever, it's my last year anyway, so I'm looking forward to just finishing all of this crap" Stated Hao.

The rest of the group shrugged it off, and expected this kind of comeback from Hao. Even though he was intimidatingly smart, he wouldn't say that he enjoyed learning.

Soon the bell rang, and the group of friends went into the direction of their first class for this new semester.

Hao was on his way to English class. The hallways were packed with people from different nations, and races, as well as people with varied personalities. Whenever Hao was in hallways, the other kids always kept their distance and made sure Hao's passage was free of any kid, so that no one would get into a fight over why someone was in Hao's way.

Hao accepted the way people treated him. Most were afraid of him, while other's adored him, but were to shy to say anything to him.

Before Hao stepped into his English class, he slowly looked behind him feeling like something just completed him.

He smiled to himself while holding a hand at his heart.

" Yep, there's definitely a surprise on the way"

AHHHH! How was it?

R&R PLEASE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm really determined to make this fic interesting, with a lot of family bonding, as well as HOT YAOI ACTION!

Please stay tuned for future chapter, AND GIMME SOME REVIEWS FOR INSPIRATION!


	3. Chapter 2 London

Hey Hey, Chapter 2 is finally here! YAY!

So, lemme say first, that I get confused myself when I write this, so if there is any confusion, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!

Ok enjoy! R&R !

**AND I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING.**

But I wish I did :P

_Chapter 2: London_

Yoh was quickly rushing towards a nearby hotel, when rain started pouring from the British sky. It was a nightmare. His clothes were drenched, there was water inside his shoes, and his precious orange headphones, probably weren't working any more. Nearing towards a deserted-like hotel, he entered the building, dragging his suitcase along.

The building was very deserted. The 'lobby' had a chair and a table with one leg missing, and the receptionist desk, looks like an antique, a really bad antique. Yoh quickly shook his head from left to right, to release the left over rain that stuck to his hair.

Casually, Yoh walked over to the receptionist desk, and rang the old fashioned bell for assistance.

After a couple of minutes, a woman with bright aqua hair, came to assist.

"Welcome to the 'Sky' hotel, how may I help you" She said, her voice sounding gentle yet annoying.

"Hi, well I'd like a room" Yoh said sheepishly.

"Is it just for the night, or are you staying more than 24 hours?" She asked.

"Um... I think I might stay here for a couple of days, until I find something I'm looking for" Yoh said.

"Alright then, I suppose you're by yourself, so do you want a single room?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you" Yoh replied.

"Good, here's the key to room 23, which is on the second floor, if you need anything just use the phone that's in the existing room, any further questions you can ask down here" The blue haired girl said.

"Ok, thanks um... Pirika" Yoh said, as he read her name tag.

"It's alright, just before you go could you please fill out this form" Pirika said, handing him a fairly small form, with personal details.

"Yeah" Replied Yoh, as he took the form from her hands.

Within minutes, Yoh filled out the needed form, filling in details such as his name, date of birth, and credit card details.

Soon Yoh emerged into room 23, to take a good night's rest.

When he opened the door he was slightly shocked. The room didn't look anything like the deserted lobby. There was a comfortable looking bed in the left hand side of the room, which had a rich brown bedding on top, and royal cream pillows placed in the middle of the bedding neatly, and two night stands opposite each side of the bed, which consisted of an alarm clock, a lamp, and the phone Pirika mentioned.

The right hand side of the room had a beautifully designed dresser, as well as a balcony in the far end of the room. Further down the room, next to the balcony, there was a separate door, probably leading to the bathroom. The wall paper was delicate-vanilla-cream, with gold and red lace -like designs. The floor beneath him, was like a cuddle-able gold teddy bear.

The room truly looked quite breath taking, compared to the lobby downstairs. Yoh plopped his suitcase on the floor, as he walked towards the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

The bathroom didn't look much different, it had modern shower in the middle of the bathroom, a toilet on the right hand side, and a sink with a couple of cabinets and bathroom accessories on the left hand side. As Yoh turned on the shower, he slowly stripped out of his clothes. Before he stepped into the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. Yoh always wanted a muscular body, but instead he was stick thin. Pushing the thoughts away from his head, Yoh emerged into the warm shower, and closed the glass showered door behind him.

Yoh put his head back and closed his eyes along with letting out a moan of pleasure, as the warm liquid made it's way along Yoh's caramel like skin. He rushed his fingers along his short brown hair, as he enjoyed the relaxing feeling of the warm water along his skin.

Slowly washing himself, Yoh brushed his arm by accident along his manhood and immediately froze. Of course he is 19 and still a virgin. Yoh claimed now that he was gay or bisexual. He practically lived with men his whole life, learning the life of a young warrior. Whenever he saw a woman through his teenage years (which was roughly around once a year) he felt no connection, no tingle, nothing whatsoever. However, sometimes whenever he trained with some of the students, he felt a small attraction towards their bodies or personalities, but it was never anything big or uncontrollable.

Yoh sighed as his thoughts switched to his brother. Yoh's mission was to find his brother, and finally get a decent education. Even though they were twins, there were probably some differences, and plus it's not like he can recognise HIMSELF when he looks in the mirror sometimes,so maybe it will be tough. Another reason he flew to London, was to have a normal life. He thought it would be useful to go to college, and learn a thing or two. Yoh knew the basics of English, maths and science, however it would be nice to leave school knowing you have a degree or at least an A level (AN: Degrees and A-levels, are the 'diplomas' you receive after you leave school here in England, in case some of you don't know). So going to school was one of the things Yoh wanted to do. Yoh sighed as he knew it would be hard to find his brother. His father told him only a few pieces of information. That his brother and mother live in London, they still own the Asakura name, and that my mother's name is Keiko. That's it. He wouldn't dare to tell me my brother's name. None of that.

Yoh pushed all those complicated thoughts out of his head, and turned off the shower that was constantly running. He grabbed a towel, quickly dried his hair, and wrapped the towel around his small body.

Yoh put on his boxers that he took out of his suitcase, and plopped himself down on the bed. He needed to arrive at college tomorrow, and then he'd set off to look for his brother around London.

Yoh closed his eyes as he drifted into a deep slumber.

DONT WORRY IM BEING NICE AND POSTING AN EXTRA CHAPTER! BUT IF I DONT GET REVIEWS... THEN I WONT UPDATE! No seriously I need ur opinions!


	4. Chapter 3 Nice To Meet You

Hahahaha I'm nice so im posting 2 chapters in 1 day! I have a whole week off from school, so I get to focus more on my fics!

ENJOY PEOPLE! ENJOY FOR YOH AND HAO!

R&R!

**I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING DUDES!**

_Chapter 3 : Nice To Meet You_

Hao walked inside his English classroom, flashing his signature smirk towards his teacher Mr Crott, as he took his seat at the back of the class. Like usual, he earned various glances from girl's and boy's, and a new set of rumours along the way.

The brunette sat there for a full hour listening to his teacher's rambling about Shakespeare's structure of plays. He was dying to get out of there. Hao loved Shakespeare, but his teacher Mr Crotch (as he calls him) does not know how to teach. A girl from Hao's left shoved a small note onto his desk. Hao picked up the note and read it. Soon he threw it on the floor as the note read "Hao I want YOU". The girl frowned, and Hao just laughed to himself quietly.

Soon the bell rang and Hao knew it was time for Music. He was excited as it was one of his favourite subjects. Before he made his way to music class, Horo Horo stopped him.

"Hey dude, my sister said that some dude checked into the hotel yesterday and he kinda looked like you" Said Horo Horo.

Hao's head tilted to the side as he laughed out loud.

"Aww bless, are you assuming he's my relative or something?" Said Hao.

"No I'm just saying, do you even know your brother's name?" Said Horo Horo.

"Nope, and I never wanna know" Said Hao casually.

Soon Hao rushed to class as he realised he was late. The hallways were empty and he cursed to himself as he walked along the hallway.

Suddenly, he realised he was on the floor rubbing his head.

"Ow" said two voices.

Hao looked up from his position to stare into another pair of onyx eyes. Yoh looked into the stranger he accidentally bumped into, and had to blink twice to realise onyx eyes were staring into his onyx eyes.

Both teens slowly stood up, still not looking away from each other.

" Hey, I suggest you watch were you're going" Said Hao, still looking into his eyes.

Yoh threw his carefree smile and nodded.

"Sorry I'm late to class, see you around" Said Hao, as he quickly walked off, leaving Yoh staring at him walking away.

_That was weird, he must be new _Hao thought.

Hao quickly walked into his music class, earning a disappointed frown from his teacher.

"Hao, I assume this is the last and final time you are late to class" Said his teacher.

"Yeah, whatever Mr Jackson" Hao said as he took his seat.

Music was a good lesson for Hao. He could simply go off singing or playing instruments, and just focus on the beauty of sounds. Hao adored art. Not just art as in sketching and painting. He adored musical art. Hao was the kind of person who just loved seeing the amazing images, music can create inside his head.

As all the other students went off to their music stations, Hao went to the piano, to simply start playing and creating a melody that could describe his emotions.

Suddenly, the guy who Hao bumped into a while ago, walked into class lazily. Hao's attention was instantly attracted, as he watched the guy say something to Mr Jackson.

"Okay class, we have a new student and your name is?" The teacher asked.

"I'm Yoh, Hi" Yoh said lazily.

"Um, Yoh do you have a second name perhaps?" Mr Jackson asked.

"I do, however I do not like to share it" Yoh replied simply.

"Alright then, um... Hao since you love Music so much, why don't you take care of Yoh here, for today's lesson" The teacher asked, but really it was more of a demand.

" What? I... ugh okay" Hao replied.

Hao waited, as Yoh simply walked over to him. Yoh was literally shaking inside, because he felt a weird attraction towards Hao.

Yoh took a seat next to Hao who was currently sitting opposite the piano.

"Hi I'm Yoh it's nice to meet you" Yoh said extending his hand.

"I'm Hao" Hao said as he shook his hand.

Yoh sat there quietly but just had to ask what the guy's surname was.

"Um, I know it's rude of me to ask since I didn't reveal my surname but, what's yours?"

"Akiro, I'm Hao Akiro" Said Hao, without looking at Yoh but focusing on the keys of the Piano.

_So It's not him,_ Yoh thought.

The next hour in music went by slower than ever. Yoh wanted to get out of there, because he felt so uncomfortable yet comfortable with Hao.

Hao got annoyed, that the new Kid hardly done anything but stare at him playing the piano. Not like Hao minded, but Yoh at least could have showed some personality.

Soon the bell rang, and Yoh ran out without saying a word to anyone. It was break, so he simply wanted to go sit by a tree and eat his precious orange. How he loved oranges.

Yoh spotted a nearby tree, which overshadowed the grass beneath, it looked peaceful. Yoh strolled over towards the lively tree, and sat down resting his back on the wood.

The short haired brunette had no interest in his oranges, when he spotted Hao walking with some friends towards a bench, which just had to be next to the tree Yoh sat at.

_Great, that's just great_ Yoh Thought as he got up.

He whipped of the dirt that remained at the back of his trousers and began walking somewhere else.

"Hey Yoh!" A familiar voice called after him.

Yoh turned around, and saw Hao waving at him with his friends surrounding the bench.

"Come over here!" He shouted.

Yoh sighed. He deffinately didn't want to go over there, but a part of him begged to just see Hao again.

The short haired brunette began walking over to the bench. Unaware of his actions, Yoh tripped on a large twig, and prepared himself to feel the fall.

But he didn't feel the fall. Instead he felt two, strong, arms wrapped around him, and a pair of similar onyx eyes gazing into his eyes.

"Hey Yoh, you okay?" Hao whispered into his ear.

Yoh was about to melt right there. Hao's voice was so husky. His hot breathe was against Yoh's face, which made Yoh slightly blush, and he smelled like dozens of roses swirling around in chocolate.

Yoh smiled at him, and felt a tingly sensation rummaging through his stomache.

AHHHH HOW WAS IT? I Hope you guys liked it! Like I really rushed this chapter, because I need to get started on my Valentine's day one shot. But yeah YAY!

Oh and if there's any confusion as to why Hao's surname was Akiro, well the explanation will come in the upcoming chapter's! Oh and I know it's kind of stupid that Yoh didn't recognise that Hao could be his brother, BUT FOR THIS FIC let's just keep it that Yoh is unaware of Hao being his brother okay? :D

REVIEWS PLEASE, I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT, I NEED INSPIRATION AHHHH!

LOVE YOU GUYS! HAO AND YOH FOREVER!


	5. Chapter 4 Getting To Know You

_Chapter 4: Getting To Know You_

Yoh had to acknowledge the fact that Hao was still holding him from the trip. The short haired brunette immediately blushed.

"U-Uh, yeah I'm fine" Yoh stumbled upon his words.

Hao let him go, and helped him up towards the bench that he accompanied a couple of seconds ago.

"Dude, who's this kid?" The ainu asked, as he saw Hao walking with another 'dude'.

"Fellow friends, this is Yoh, he's new here" Hao said with a grin on his face.

Yoh was beyond confused at that point. Hours ago in music, Hao was annoyed, and all of a sudden he greeted him as if they were best friends for ever.

"And I'm sure you acknowledged the fact that he resembles you in various ways right?" Ren said.

Hao looked Yoh up and down. He himself didn't see any resemblance. Maybe the same eye colour, and some facial features, but that was about it.

"Whatever, Yoh this is Horo Horo, Ren, Chocolove, and Anna" Hao said, as he pointed at everyone from left to right.

"Anna Kyoyama, the girlfriend" Anna said to Yoh, almost mockingly.

"Hehe, well it was nice meeting you all but I gotta run" Yoh said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Hao tilted his head to the right and smirked.

"Well alright Yoh, see ya around" Hao said, soon turning towards his friends.

Yoh waved the nervous goodbye and walked off. His seated heart was knocking against his ribs, in a full speed african rhythm.

Soon, Yoh walked back to the tree he sat at before, and started peeling his awaiting orange. He looked around the campus and realised everyone was sitting as if they were grouped into stereotypes.

There was the 'geeks/nerds' as people call it, the cheerleaders(AN: I must say I live in London myself, and schools don't usually have things like cheerleading squads, so for the story lets pretend they do kay?) fluffing their pom poms around, there was the 'Latinos', the black people (AN: NO RACISM INTENDED), the rappers, the 'loner's, and the list went on and on. Yoh assumed that Hao and his 'gang' where the 'popular's'. Reason for that was that many people kept on staring at the group with various stares. Some showed anger, some revealed envy, flirtatious looks, and even jealousy.

Minutes went by and the school bell rang, alerting students that it was time for their awaiting lessons. Yoh took out his school time table and looked at which lesson he had next.

"Art in room AR9" Yoh said to himself. He took out the campus map, to find where the Art department is located.

"Ugh, fourth floor" Yoh again said to himself.

He hurried along inside the building, and walked up quite a few stairs to get to the fourth floor. For the next few minutes he kept on looking for AR9 but could not find it.

"This is just not my day" Yoh said.

He kept on walking through hallways, when a voice startled him.

"Young man, why are you not in class?" Asked the female teacher.

"Oh, I'm new here I can't find my class" Yoh said nervously.

The woman blinked twice, and took in what he said.

"What class are you searching for?" She asked.

"Room AR9 Ma'am" Yoh said politely.

"It's down the hall, turn right, and at the end of the hallway there's AR9" She said with her British accent, and stormed off.

Yoh sighed and proceeded towards the direction she pointed. Soon he found AR9 and walked inside the classroom, earning stares from everyone in the class. It was like Michael Jackson coming back to life, and walking inside their classroom.

"Alright class, carry on with your work" The teacher said, as she saw Yoh approach her.

Yoh eyed the woman and realised she was a very young teacher. She was probably in her early 20's from the looks. The woman's hair was chest-nut brown, and curly like little spirals, reaching just above her waist. Her eyes were a very full, lime green colour, with high arched eyebrows to complete. Downwards, she had a button-like nose, along with high, wide cheekbones, and nude, thin lips. Her skin colour was lighter than Yoh's. Further down, she wore a mid sleeved white shirt with a couple of buttons undone from the top, and a green waist coat. She also wore a checked school-like, grassy green skirt which reached just above her knees, a pair of white, fishnet, above the knee stockings, and black buckled boots reaching just below her knees to complete the outfit.

When Yoh thought about it, it was very odd that a college teacher would dress like that. He also noticed she wore a nose stud, and some small diamond earrings.

"You're new" She asked, looking Yoh up and down.

"Yes Ma'am my name's Yoh" He said.

"Well Yoh, I'm Miss Shay, today we are simply drawing a moment in our life that is dear to us in an abstract way. Here's some sketching paper, I'd like you to get started. And please find any seat and begin the work as soon as possible, is that understood?" Miss Shay asked, in her British accent.

"Yes Miss Shay, thank you for the paper"

Yoh dragged his feet towards an empty space, which unsurprisingly was at the right back. Not that he complained, this meant he could carelessly look out the window and observe the delicate wind, dancing through trees, however he felt like sitting at the back during art class, excluded his soul from himself. Did that make sense? Well it did to Yoh.

The short haired brunette sat down at his desk, and began taking out his sketching pencils from his bag.

"Ah, so I guess we have art together as well" Said a familiar voice.

Yoh immediately, looked towards his right, and saw none other than Hao, sitting there casually with a proud smirk on his face.

_He should really wipe that smirk off his face, _Yoh thought to himself.

"Yeah I guess we do" Yoh replied.

For the next couple of minutes Yoh or Hao didn't speak not one word to each other. Both were too caught up in their work.

Yoh thought it would be helpful to listen to some music, so he switched on his Ipod (AN: Yes we live in the 21st century, so I had to use something new thanCD players :p ), and put on some Mozart music. He smiled to himself as he heard the swift motions of the violin reaching his eardrum, tickling his tiny hairs. The cello, piano, and some brass instruments began playing in the accompany too.

Hao's ears began flicking as he began hearing something similar. Music?

Hao looked to his left, and saw Yoh drawing something on the sketching paper, and his remaining hand tapping the desk. Then it all clicked together. Yoh was wearing headphones, and listening to music.

The longer haired brunette leaned closer to Yoh and whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"I didn't know you liked Mozart" Hao whispered.

Yoh's pencil immediately fell on the floor, as he was startled. Startled not by Hao's husky voice, but by his hot breathe against Yoh's skin.

What was wrong with him? Every time he was around Hao, his mind went all WooHoo!

"Yoh you okay?" Hao asked, as he realised Yoh suddenly spaced out.

"Wha- erm yeah I'm alright, that's the second time you've asked me that today" Yoh said.

"That's because you're new here, and you look a little troubled, I'm not friendly to everyone so you're lucky" Hao said, while smirking at Yoh.

_Me? Lucky? HA as if_ , Yoh thought to himself.

"So as I resume to my previously asked question, You liked Mozart?" Hao asked, while resting his elbows on the table.

" Oh, yeah It's relaxing, and composed beautifully, I love how it creates a bunch of emotions in every single one of the renditions" Yoh said.

Hao smiled. A real genuine smile, and resumed back to his drawing.

_WAIT why am I even telling him this? YOH you idiot, _Yoh thought, as he mentally slapped himself.

The rest of the lesson went quietly, Yoh didn't get to finish his drawing, but the teacher set the remaining work to be done as homework.

The next lesson he had was Chemistry. Yoh picked Chemistry because during his training, he also learnt how to switch off things like bombs, and how to create poison and such, so playing with chemicals would be interesting for him.

His chemistry class was not hard to find. When he entered the classroom, not everyone was there yet, so he walked up to the male teacher who wore a simple grey suit, looked around in his mid forties, and had slight grey hair on his almost bald head.

The teacher's name was Mr Fodder, and he motioned Yoh to sit near the back.

Soon class started and Yoh was extremely happy that Hao was not in his Chemistry class. Instead he realised Hao's friend 'Ren' was his lab partner.

"You're Yoh right?" Ren asked, while putting on his safety goggles.

"Yeah, and You're Ren" Yoh replied, as he mimicked Ren's actions.

"Funny" Ren said.

"What's funny?" Yoh asked, slightly afraid where this conversation was going.

"Hao NEVER talks to anyone but us 'his friends', and all of a sudden you the new kid, trigger sparkles of interest in him" Ren said, as he fixed his lab coat on.

Yoh thought about what Ren said for a while, and decided to keep his mouth shut. One side of him, was extremely intrigued by Hao. He had the looks, the brains, and he had this flirtatious look on his face that made anyone fall for him instantly. But the other side of him didn't want to know a single thing about him, and stay away from him as far as possible.

The hour of chemistry went by, and Yoh found Ren's company very comfortable. Ren was a very smart kid, and even though he had this frown sewed on his face that said 'Stay away or I'll brake your face', he was a really good friend. He found out a couple of thing's about Hao's girlfriend, Anna too.

Ren stated that it's best to stay away from her, if anyone wants to avoid trouble, or a fist right in the shin.

Next period was lunch, and Yoh was starving. He found the tree he sat by earlier this morning, and sat by the tree once again. He liked it. The big leaves fell over Yoh's posture, making him sit under a cool shade, with the sunlight peeking through whenever a chance fell. Yoh liked this tree because beautiful Sakura flowers began to bloom there. Yoh took out the Bento box he prepared earlier this morning, and began munching on his food.

"Mind if I join you" Said a familiar voice.

Yoh looked up to meet a pair of golden cat-like eyes.

"Sure Ren" Yoh smiled.

Ren sat down beside him, and they both ate their lunch in peaceful quiet.

"So, why are you not sitting with your friends?" Yoh asked.

"Horo Horo get's really annoying, and it's pretty loud there all the time, I guess your company is relaxing so I thought I'd join ya" Ren said, while staring into the crowds.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Yoh's last lesson was Studying Society, and after he rushed back to the hotel, took a shower, and finished off some of his work.

The next few days, Hao was not attending college. Ren said he was probably faking sickness or something. Throughout these couple of days, Ren and Yoh became really close friends. Yoh found out some information about Hao, as well as some intriguing facts about Ren.

However, soon Yoh began to slightly miss Hao. Just to see the mocking smirk he throws at people, will make his day a lot better.

It was Friday, and Hao was finally in school. This triggered weird excitement in Yoh's body. Yoh's first lesson was Physical Education. This he didn't like, but decided he should still keep fit, since he was the 'lazy' type.

Currently he was in the changing rooms, and almost about everyone were already in the gym, waiting for the other's to change. Yoh took of his shirt, and was about to put on his P.E shirt when a voice startled him.

"Well well, someone's got a nice body"

"HAO! What are you doing here?" Yoh yelled, as he tried to cover himself up as much as possible.

Hao got into a laughing fit, but still eyed Yoh up and down.

"Well, I'm about to start my PE lesson, that's what I'm doing here" Hao said confidently.

Yoh ended up blushing like a maniac when he realised Hao was in his P.E kit too. However, his PE clothes made him look madly sexy. The gym shorts, reached around his knees, exposing the muscled legs he obtained, and his PE top, was not loose or too tight, it was just the right size, exposing his arms along with the sexy muscles. His long, luscious hair, was tied into a ponytail, almost making him look like a Spanish dude.

Yoh quickly regained composure, and proceeded walking towards the gym. Hao quickly followed behind him.

When Yoh entered the gym, he realised that Hao was not the only one he had PE with. Ren and Horo Horo were there too. And it looked like both of them, were arguing over something, since Horo Horo started screaming about Ren to not call him Boro Boro, and Ren's 'spike' was taller than usual.

_Hehe he could even joust with that thing _Yoh thought.

"Alright guys, we're doing fitness today, and as you know I cannot show you guys every activity because of my injured leg, I will get my star student Hao of course, to lead fitness class today, Good luck" the coach said and walked away.

Yoh started to sweat immediately. Not from exhaustion but from nerves. Having Hao watching him, whilst he's doing things like push-ups, is like bathing in camel poop naked whilst the whole world is observing.

"Alright guys, let's do twist sit ups my favourite, let me demonstrate. You lay flat on your back, and sit up with your knees up, but every time you sit up, you must sit up in opposite directions, left then right and so on, Understood?" Hao said, and soon everyone nodded.

Yoh proceeded with the instructions given. He saw Hao stealing glances at him if possible. This made Yoh blush, and it was very hard for him to concentrate.

Soon lesson ended, and the guys proceeded to get changed into their normal clothing. Yoh changed fairly quickly, and waited for the bell to ring and signal the students for their forwarding lessons.

When Yoh was waiting, he started looking around trying to remember everyone's faces. He glanced around and noticed Hao changing his clothes. Yoh tried immensely to look away but couldn't. Hao was currently taking off his PE shirt exposing his built body. Yoh's mouth slightly opened into an 'O' shape. Hao's body was magnificent. His caramel skin made his intense muscles look bold in the eye, his six pack was shaped very nicely, refining the shape of his muscles and making them look ever so sexy.

Yoh didn't even realise when Hao walked up to him, half naked with the exception of pants.

"See something you like Yoh?" Hao said huskily, obviously teasing Yoh.

Yoh senses immediately alerted him, and he panicked.

"Wha- erm... Bye Hao!" Yoh said quickly, as he stormed off, anywhere where Hao wouldn't be.

Lunch came by quickly, and it was very hard avoiding Hao for Yoh, since Yoh had practically almost ever lesson with him.

Yoh sat down by his usual Sakura blooming tree, and took out his bento box.

"Eating without me I see" Said Ren.

Yoh looked up at Ren, and grinned like a maniac.

"Hehe, sorry Ren I was really hungry, I couldn't resist" Yoh said, as he motioned for Ren to sit next to him.

Ren smiled, and began eating his food too, until Yoh broke the silence.

"So, how come Anna and Hao don't seem like a 'couple'?" Yoh asked.

Ren smirked, exactly knowing where this was going.

"How come you're suddenly interested in Hao's love life?" Ren asked, almost mockingly but playful.

Yoh blushed but resumed to reply.

"Well, It's just weird that even though they hang out, they seem like they're hardly interested in each other, well at least Hao seems uninterested" Yoh said, as he realised Anna from a far nibbling on Hao's ear, and Hao making a discomfort face.

"Yoh, they practically aren't going out" Ren said.

"What?" Yoh asked, all of a sudden confused by the situation.

"Well, Hao only 'dates' Anna for publicity, it kind of goes with his image" Ren said, while munching on some rice.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Yoh asked.

"Judging by the fact that I was Hao's very first friend when he arrived at this college, I'd say I know more about him than anyone else" Ren said.

"Oh" Was all Yoh managed to reply.

"Oh and that's not the only reason that Hao and Anna aren't 'going out'" Ren said.

"What's the other reason" Yoh said, all of a sudden interested where this was going.

"Hao's gay" Ren said simply.

"WHAAAA-T?" Yoh yelled, spitting the rice that was in his mouth all over Ren's face.

Yoh immediately noticed what he did and started laughing.

"ARGH you baka see what you did" Ren said, as he took the handkerchief that Yoh handed him.

"Hehehehe sorry but what you said was totally unexpected" Yoh said.

Yoh continued looking at Ren cleaning himself up, as he stole minimal glances from the longer haired brunette.

"Hey, so doesn't like the school know he's gay?" Yoh asked.

"No, no one even suspects a thing since he's 'dating' Anna" Ren said.

"Oh, wait then why did you tell me about it, if no one else knows" Yoh asked, interested once again.

"Because you're obviously very interested in Hao" Ren said, smirking at him.

Yoh's eyes went wide, as he tried to hide the blush that was rising to his cheeks.

"Wh-what, I'm not interested in H-Hao" Yoh stumbled upon his words, while looking down at his bento box.

"Yeah, and I don't find Boro Boro annoying at all" Ren said sarcastically.

The rest of the day was very awkward for Yoh after the talk he had with Ren.

_I don't even like Hao so why am I all of a sudden so worried. Yeah that's right I'm all fine, all I have to do here is finish this stupid semester, and find my brother, yeah Hao has nothing to do with my plan_, Yoh mentally said to himself.

Yoh entered the hotel he slept at for the past week, and went to greet Pilica, until he realise he saw two blue heads.

"Erm, Hi Pilica, and... Oh Horo Horo what are you doing here?" Yoh asked as he realised Hao's friend Horo Horo was standing next to his sister chatting.

"I'm visiting my sister and-" He didn't manage to finish his sentence, when Yoh heard another similar voice.

"YOH, you live here" Asked Hao.

Yoh turned around to see Hao sitting at the waiting area, drinking a milkshake. Immediately Yoh mentally slapped himself.

_Just my luck to have him here_ Yoh thought.

"Erm... hehe it seems like I do live here" Yoh said, while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Cool" Hao replied.

Yoh stepped into the elevator and rushed to his room. He opened his suite door, and immediately started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT THIEF?" Yoh screamed as he got hold of anything that was nearby, which surprisingly was an umbrella.

Yoh heard the person going into a laughing fit, as he turned around to face Yoh. Hao was laughing so hard, that he placed his milkshake on the windowsill and held onto his stomach for air.

"Hahahaha, oh god Yoh, you're hilarious you should do drama" Hao said, as he whipped tears away from the corner of his eyes.

Yoh relaxed, and placed the umbrella back where it was, as he tossed his school bag on the bed.

"Jesus Hao, you scared the hell outta me" Yoh said as he sat on the bed.

"Wait, how the hell did you get into my room before I did, and how did you know where my room was?" Yoh asked, all of a sudden afraid.

"Well number 1, I took the stairs to your room, and number 2 Pilica told me your door number" Hao said as he counted on his fingers.

Yoh looked at his fingers and realised Hao was wearing black, leather, finger less gloves. He also wore a read shirt which was tucked into his dark skinny jeans, and a black belt hugging his waist, along with black boots, being accompanied by various straps and zippers.

"Ok, and what exactly are you doing in my room?" Yoh asked, still adoring the way Hao dressed.

"Well, when you suddenly stormed off by seeing mehalf naked, you dropped your time table" Hao said as he took out the time table from his right pocket.

He handed the time table to Yoh, and immediately when their hands touched Yoh blushed like tomato. Hao smiled, and bent down towards Yoh's ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yoh" Hao whispered, and walked out of his door smirking to himself.

_WHY DOES HE FLIRT WITH ME? _Yoh thought as he plopped himself on his back, and slapped a nearby pillow to his face.

"UGH!" He groaned.

Okay, I made this chapter SUPER LONG. Well it was longer than what I'd usually write, and that's because I might not be able to update so frequently due to exams re-emerging soon. So I HOPE YOU ENJOYED this, it was no biggie chapter really, just some random facts and bits and pieces, that needed to go with the story. The real action should start in the next chapter, so PLEASE BE PATIENT! IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS THEN I WILL NOT POST. I REPEAT IF I DONT GET REVIEWS I WILL NOT POST. It's because your guys reviews give me the inspiration to write more and more, it gives me new ideas and motivation to become a better author. SO PLEASE R&R!

Oh and I FORGOT to add the disclaimer at the top so I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!

And I LOVE YA GUYS! HAO AND YOH FOREVER! thank you for the 9 REVIEWS that I already got! YAYY! :*


	6. Chapter 5 New Crowd FamilyDramas Oranges

_Chapter 5: New Crowd, Family Dramas, Oranges_

Yoh woke up, with an annoying beeping sound alerting him to wake up. The brunette groaned and slapped the alarm clock off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh!" Yoh slapped in once more.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoh screamed as he threw the alarm clock across his room.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yoh run out of the bed and went to stare at the alarm clock which was still beeping annoyingly.

"I swear this is driving me NUTS!" Yoh yelled while grabbing either side of his hair, and looked as if he was about to pull his hair out.

"You DO know that you can only turn it off by pushing the button right?" Said a familiar voice.

Yoh spun around to find no other than Hao standing at his doorway, while leaning on the frame of the door.

"AHH Hao? WHAT are YOU doing here?" Yoh yelled.

Hao began laughing annoyingly, and motioned to sit on Yoh's bed.

"Well, In case you didn't know, both Horo Horo and Pirika live here, so me and Ren slept over in Horo Horo's room" Hao replied while drinking a milkshake.

Yoh eyed Hao up and down and realised that he in fact was telling the truth. Hao was dressed in a pair of navy, loose sweatpants, and a white t-shirt on his upper body. His hair was put into a messy ponytail, and he was drinking a milkshake.

_What's with him and milkshakes? _Yoh thought, as he watched Hao suck the straw that was in the milkshake.

That sight made Yoh very uncomfortable. Hao looked extremely sexy just sucking on that straw, his mouth in a very attractive shape.

Hao noticed Yoh staring at him and smirked. Trying to tease Yoh, Hao began to suck on the straw even harder, letting out quiet moans.

_What __the__?_ Yoh thought, as he watched Hao drink his milkshake with pleasure written all over his face.

"So Yoh" Hao began, startling Yoh from his thoughts.

"Wanna go out later, It's the weekend after all" Hao asked, while juggling with a couple of oranges that he found.

_First milkshakes now oranges, wait ORANGES AHHH!_ Yoh thought to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ORANGES" Yoh screamed.

Yoh tackled Hao to the ground, taking the oranges away from him while screaming 'ORANGES ORANGES MY ORANGES' the whole time.

Hao who was now super confused, just stared at Yoh making a tantrum.

Suddenly, Yoh's door flung open revealing none other than Pirika, Horo Horo, and a very angry Ren.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Horo yelled.

Soon nothing was said as everyone realised what awkward positiong Yoh and Hao were.

Hao currently was being tackled to the ground, while Yoh was on top of him, holding onto his wrists and pressing them to the wood floor.

Horo Horo began chuckling and covered Pirika's eyes with his hand.

"Come on sis, there is nothing for you to see here, now we will be going come on Ren" Horo Horo said.

As he motioned to the exit he realised Ren was not following him. Instead Ren was still standing there, clenching his fists, while looking down.

Hao and Yoh immediately got up, and Hao fixed his clothes, while Yoh was sitting on the floor, hugging his oranges, and crying anime tears.

The long haired brunette rolled his eyes, and motioned to the Tao.

"Ren, you okay?" Hao said, while waving his hand to Ren's face trying to get his attention.

"I'm fine" Ren said through gritted teeth, and walked out of Yoh's bedroom door.

Soon, everyone left leaving Yoh getting dressed. However Yoh felt strange. He felt like someone was watching him.

"Hmm, You really do have an amazing body" Hao said.

"WAHHH!" Yoh started screaming, as he just acknowledged the fact that he is standing there half naked with Hao just looking at him.

Hao busted out laughing, making Yoh just stand there quickly putting on his clothes.

"HAO, What are you doing here?" Yoh asked, when he was fully dressed, with a tint of a rouge colour on his cheeks.

"Well, since You went all 'I'm mental about oranges' on me earlier on, You didn't answer my question" Hao said, while flipping through a random magazine on the bed.

Yoh just looked at him.

"Are you going to come and have fun with us today or not?" Hao asked looking seriously at Yoh.

Somehow Yoh felt like saying yes, but one side told him to say no and look for his brother.

"Erm, some other time Hao, I have some issues that I must resolve first" Yoh said as he began putting oranges into his back pack.

"And your big issues is to get more oranges?" Hao asked smirking.

"No I have some family issues" Yoh said as he ignored Hao's smirk.

The smirk of off Hao's face vanished as he took in what Yoh said. Yoh didn't look like the person who had family issues. He was a carefree guy who didn't care what people thought of him. That's why Hao felt attracted towards him. However at the same time, it was so easy for Yoh to just let Hao's guard down, without Hao even noticing it.

"Alright, then I'll see you later" Hao said, as he retrieved back into Horo Horo's room.

Yoh walked out of the hotel where his 'friends' remained. He began searching for a local social community, where he can find someone under the name of 'Asakura.

When Yoh walked along the British streets he realised how dirty the streets were. Yoh loved nature and treated it with respect, however seeing wrappers and chewing gum on the floor in a way disgusted him. He saw numerous people smoking, as well as a dozen of homeless people begging for money. Of course Yoh puts people in front him all the time, which is why every time he walked passed a homeless person he gave them 20p or more.

As Yoh scanned the streets, he saw a nearby cafe. It wasn't the cafe that caught his attention. It was who was In the cafe.

_Anna?_ Yoh thought.

He saw Anna sitting on some guy's lap, who held her waist as she began kissing him. Immediately, Yoh's thoughts shifted to Hao. Does he even know? He kind of felt bad for Hao at that point. Even though from Hao's looks it didn't even seem that he liked Anna that much, but it's still called cheating and if anyone see's her cheating on Hao, he could get his reputation ruined.

_Wait, why the hell do I CARE?_ Yoh mentally slapped himself, and resumed to looking for any local social communities.

A few minutes of walking, Yoh spotted a Local community centre.

He entered the building and was mesmoried by the ceiling. It was HAYUGE!(AN: I know HAYUGE is not a word, but I wanted to emphasise its meanin by making it sound funny haha -_-).

Yoh began walking to the front desk, and he spotted a woman, from the looks she was probably in her mid 30's.

"Welcome to the Piccadily Local Community Centre, how may I help you" She asked with her British accent.

"Erm, Hi I was hoping I could find someone" Yoh said.

"Find someone? Is it a relative?" She asked.

"Well yes, I just moved here and got told he's here in London" Yoh said to the woman.

"Well alright then, Can I have this person's name?" She asked, while she typed something on the computer.

"I don't know his first name, but the second name is Asakura" Yoh said.

"Sir, you are trying to find someone whose name you don't know, that's suspicious" She said looking Yoh straight in the eye.

"Look, I've never met him but he's my relative, My name's Asakura as well, now please I really need to find him" Yoh begged the lady, with a pleading look in his eyes.

For a moment the woman hesitated but she adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose and began typing onto her keyboard.

"So Asakura yes?" She asked as she stared into the computer screen.

"Yes" Yoh replied, with a hint of excitement, he was very anxious to find his brother, there was his chance.

"There is no one in London or Britain who lives under that Name" The woman said, looking at Yoh with a sad look.

"WHAT? That's impossible you must have done something wrong!" Yoh yelled, getting pretty angry.

"I'm sorry sir, there isn't anything wrong, but there really is no one look" The woman said as she motioned the computer screen towards Yoh.

Yoh looked at the screen and saw the title 'No matches found'.

Sorrow and regret was written all over his face then and there. He could not believe it. His father said that he was sure they were here before he passed away.

Fighting back the tears, Yoh thanked the lady and walked away.

Dragging his feet back to the hotel, Yoh didn't know what to do. He was so anxious to meet his brother and reunite the family somehow, but now he had no clue where they were, he honestly had no family left at that point.

Yoh entered the hotel once again, and walked towards the elevator without greeting Pirika or anyone at the reception.

He opened the door to his suite, threw his bag on the floor and plopped himself on the messy bed with a 'thud' sound.

Yoh groaned and groaned and couldn't help but groan. He felt like 'shit'. Yoh heard knocking on the door and ignored it.

The knocking got louder and quicker, and Yoh just groaned for whoever it was to go away.

"YOH I'M BORED let me in!" Hao yelled through the door.

"GO AWAY, I'm not in the mood for your games Hao!" Yoh yelled through the pillow that was stuffed into his face.

"ALRIGHT IM GOING IN" Hao yelled.

Hao backed away a few metres before running for the door and breaking it through. However, surprisingly as he was running for the door, the door burst open revealing a pissed off Yoh, and a Hao who just randomly is still running until he hit Yoh's bedroom window, and fell to the floor.

"AOW! Yoh what the fuck?" Hao yelled as he was rubbing his head while sitting on the floor.

"That's what you get for trying to break my door" Yoh said, as he resumed to his bed.

"Technically it's Pirika and Horo Horo's door since they own it" Hao stood up and fixed his clothes back into place.

"So what's up with you" Hao asked while sitting on the bed across from Yoh who was now hugging a pillow.

"It's none of your concern, why are you speaking with me anyway?" Yoh asked sounding dead serious.

Hao studied Yoh's expression and thought how to answer that question. He himself did not know why he socialized with Yoh. However, something inside was pulling him towarda Yoh, as if there was this huge magnetic field pulling them together. Currently, Yoh was staring into his eyes searching for something. He searched for any exposed emotion. However Hao's face was blank.

"I'm going to be honest I'm not sure myself why I'm speaking with you. But you intrigue me very much Yoh, and I like you. You're different from everyone else" Hao replied. Yoh looked into his eyes and tried to find any hint of dishonesty. However he found none.

Yoh smiled as he acknowledged Hao's words. Hao may seem like an annoying pop star at first, but once you get to know him he really is a good guy.

"And of course you have an amazing body Yoh" Hao smirked.

Yoh's smile immediately vanished, and got replaced by a pink tint of colour on his cheeks.

_DAMN! He always does this to me! URGH such a flirt_! Yoh thought, and mentally slapped himself.

"Not funny Hao, anyway what are you doing here? I thought you was going to go 'have some fun" Yoh asked, suddenly curious of Hao's answer.

Hao layed down on Yoh's bed, while Yoh was just sitting there hugging his knees awaiting for Hao's reply. That moment felt like it could go on forever. He somehow got lost in a trance, where nothing else mattered but that relaxing moment.

"Well, after you left I asked Boro Boro and Ren to see if they wanted to go out somewhere, but they seemed to busy arguing over something which I had no idea what, so I decided to keep Pirika company but she had to work. So I stayed in Horo Horo's room and eventually got bored. So after I heard you came back I came here, your company feels nice." Hao said, while staring at the ceiling and studying it's various patterns.

"Oh... Okay" Yoh replied.

There was a silence between them but it wasn't awkward. In a way it felt very relaxing. Hao was still laying on Yoh's bed, while Yoh was just sitting next to him eating an orange. Yes he is obsessed with oranges.

Suddenly, Yoh's suite door opened. Horo Horo and Ren both walked in, and joined the two brunette's on the bed, making the double bed very crowded.

"Dude, Chocolove just called me and told me that he saw Anna and Lyserg in that new Cafe down the street" Horo Horo told Hao.

Hao's face darkened a little bit. He heard rumours that Anna was cheating on him but decided not to do anything until he caught her.

"Hao, you should just break up with her, she doesn't do you much good anyway" Ren said. Ren's attention turned to Yoh, who was currently admiring the orange in his hand.

"Baka" Ren murmured.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I mean it's kind of getting boring now too. Do you know how many times she came onto me and tried to have sex with me. I mean sure sex is amazing but not with her" Hao said disgustingly.

Yoh's ears began flicking when he heard the term 'sex'.

"Are you guys talking about Anna?" Yoh asked, suddenly engaging himself in the conversation.

"Yeah dude why you asking?" Horo Horo asked.

Yoh's face dropped and he was suddenly interested in twiddling his thumbs. He didn't want to tell Hao that he saw Anna making out with some dude in the cafe.

Hao realised Yoh's uneasiness and figured that Yoh knew something. Ren noticed this too while Horo Horo was just a confused donkey.

"Oh I see, Yoh you know something?" Horo Horo asked. Ren shook his head at the fact that it took Horo Horo so long to realise that Yoh was hiding something.

"Nah, why w-would I know anything about A-Anna" Yoh said while stumbling upon his words.

"Yoh just tell me" Hao said seriously. He looked Yoh straight in the eye.

Yoh swallowed hard at the uncomfortable stare that Hao gave him and figured that it's best to just tell him.

"Well, when I went for a walk to look around I spotted this cafe and Anna was there with some green haired guy" Yoh began.

"AHA I knew it Hao!" Horo Horo yelled, while grinning in triumph.

"Wait that's not it" Yoh said.

All of a sudden he received interested stares from the group. He breathed in and resumed.

"Well, first I saw her sitting on the guy's lap saying something to him" Yoh said and swallowed hard.

Hao's eyes turned into slits. He was kind of pissed off about it.

"And then they began making out" Yoh finished. He was very uncomfortable right now. It felt like he just revealed the biggest secret in the world. It didn't feel right to see Hao look sad or depressed because of a girl.

_Man, what's gotten into me!_ Yoh mentally slapped himself.

All stares turned to look at Hao, whose face was just dark. Suddenly, he began laughing like a maniac, earning confused and terror stares from guys.

They all sweat dropped watching Hao act so mental.

"Ahh It's okay guys. Now I finally have a reason to break up with her!" Hao said quickly and took out his phone.

He typed something in, and resumed looking at the guys.

"Let me guess, you broke up with her in a text didn't you?" Ren asked smirking.

"Ah, you know me too well Ren, Hao said while putting his arm around Ren's shoulder.

Yoh didn't know why, but he felt jealous. Seeing Hao act like that with Ren, made Yoh want to be closer to Hao.

The weekend went by pretty quickly. Yoh hung out with the guy's, and found their company very enjoyable. However, he was always the one stopping Horo Horo and Ren from killing each other.

On Monday, Yoh went to school with Horo Horo since they both lived in the same building. However Horo Horo and Pirika didn't just have another hotel suite. They had a separate part of the hotel to themselves. Kind of like a little cottage house and it was very cosy and loveable.

Most of Yoh's lessons consisted of Hao joining him. At this point Yoh didn't mind since they were technically friends now, however there were moments where he felt uneasy around Hao.

Lunch came by quickly, and Yoh joined the guy's on their usual bench. Yoh received various stares from everyone in the school. Hao's crowd was the popular crowd, and seeing someone new enter their 'clique' was not something you see every day.

As everyone was eating their lunch and joking around, Hao's hair was suddenly pulled by someone.

Horo Horo, Ren and Yoh sweat dropped. Pulling Hao's hair is like asking yourself for a death wish!

Hao mouthed the word 'AOW' and turned around to see who dared to touch his precious locks.

However he found no other than Anna, standing there fuming and about to explode.

"ANNA! What the?" Hao yelled, as he just acknowledged what she did.

"You! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME! AND IN A TEXT" Anna yelled, and slapped Hao hard across the cheek.

"Anna chill, You were the one having fun with Diethel in that Cafe" Ren said, trying to help Hao.

"SHUT UP TAO! This has nothing to-" She stopped as she noticed the new addition to the group.

Anna smirked and walked over to Yoh and crushing their lips together. Yoh's eyes went wide, as he tried to push Anna off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hao yelled, as he pushed Anna of off Yoh, watching her fall to the ground.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DUMPED ME FOR THIS KID!" Anna yelled even louder, gaining attention from everyone, as they started crowding round their group.

Everyone became silent as they heard what Anna said. Hao stopped moving, Ren and Horo Horo sweat dropped, and Yoh stood there in shock.

All of a sudden, Hao once again began to laugh like a maniac, and Anna started fuming, getting pissed off with Hao's mockingly laugh.

"You amuse me dear Anna. In a way you are right I did dump you for Yoh here. But that's because Yoh at least has time to listen me out. No me and him are not going out. But he is a good friend, one that you will never be. The only reason you even call these puppets around you your 'friends' is because they are afraid of you. True friendship is earned by trust not fear or bribing. I guess you just earned yourself a new reputation loner" Hao said to Anna.

Everyone stood there in shock at Hao's words. They would have never expected Hao to say such wise words.

Yoh blushed and smiled at his comment, mentally remembering and reminiscing the compliments he received from Hao just second's ago.

Anna smirked

"Alright then, let's make it official" Anna said.

Hao was confused by what she meant, and watched her get on top of the bench and was afraid what was going to come next.

"Ladies and dudes. Your famous Hao Akiro here, is proclaimed Gay!" Anna yelled.

Soon everyone could her various gasps from everyone around the campus. Some people fell to the floor anime style, while Yoh and Ren looked worriedly at Hao.

Hao smirked and climbed on top of the bench and stood next to Anna.

"Yep, that's right people. I am gay, are you all happy now. Good so girl's don't even try it, and guys... well no comment" Hao smirked and watched Anna fume.

Every chance she had to destroy Hao, was ruined because Hao still outnumbered her.

Anna walked off the bench angrily, and clicked her fingers alerting her 'friends' to follow her. Her puppets went right after her and Hao began chuckling.

"Wow Hao, I never figured You'd admit to that" Ren said smiling at Hao.

"DUDE! YOU'RE GAY! OH MY!" Horo Horo began overreacting, and started shooting out random questions.

Hao muted him out and turned towards Yoh who was sitting their quietly.

He scooted over, and whispered into Yoh so only Yoh could hear it.

"I hope you didn't get too embarrassed by my words Yoh" Hao asked.

Yoh shivered as he heard Hao's husky voice. He hated it when Hao whispered into him. It drove him mad. His hormones were alerted and he tried to hide the staining blush on his cheeks.

"It's alright Hao, I'm just glad you're okay" Yoh said, avoiding eye contact with him.

Hao smirked, and figured Yoh was avoiding him. He dropped it and turned towards Ren, who looked angry,

"Hey Ren are you okay?" Hao asked.

He didn't like it too much when the Tao seemed angry. Ren was his true friend from the very beginning, so he stood by his side whenever he could.

"I'm fine" Ren said, and smirked. He put a mask over his face. He didn't know why but he felt a strange attraction towards the brunette.

Not Hao, Yoh.

Yoh was on his mind constantly. He enjoyed his company and his carefree smile. It was creepy to look at Yoh since he resembled Hao A LOT! But Ren brushed it off and admired the short haired brunette.

The week went by and the guy's were the best of friends. Even Ren began to set a truce between him and Horo Horo. However Yoh insisted it was not needed, since their daily fighting routine represented their care for each other.

It was Friday and Music lesson just ended which meant it was time for lunch. As everyone sat around their bench, Horo Horo began asking questions.

"DUDE! You said we're gona sleep over round your house and watch that new movie you got on DVD" Horo Horo said.

Hao raised his eyebrow and remembered that they did plan it. Immediately his mind shifted to Yoh as he remembered Yoh had not met his mother yet.

"Alright do you guys wanna do it tonight" Hao asked.

"Yeah why not" Ren replied.

"Yoh?" Ren asked.

Yoh thought about it and agreed.

"Sure, but I never met your parents Hao" Yoh said, slightly afraid.

"No worries, I know you're from Japan and my mum loves Japanese kids, she'll probably stuff you until you explode" Hao stated.

The group began laughing, and after school walked towards Hao's house.

Hao's house was in fact a mansion. If you began to speak all you could hear is an echo of your voice.

"Jheeze Hao, this place is awesome" Yoh said as he walked around.

"Hehe Yeah I know, oh wait lemme call my mom so she can meet yo MOOM!" Hao yelled.

Yoh noticed Horo Horo and Ren fighting over the remote control. He shook his head a glanced around the room. Some of the paintings that hung on the cream coloured walls were truly works of art.

"Mom this is Yoh" Yoh heard Hao call out.

Yoh turned around, only to hear a crash. He spotted a beautiful woman with long dark hair, and a tray of spilled tea on the floor in front of her.

Suddenly, Yoh's heart stopped beating.

Hao was confused, why his mother just dropped that nicely made tea. He glanced over to Yoh, and found Yoh stare in shock.

Everyone in the room was silent. All that could be heard was the woman's footsteps inching closer towards Yoh. Yoh stared in shock.

_Wait, she looks... Familiar_ Yoh thought.

Soon the woman was standing merely inches away from Yoh. She had tears in her eyes. They freely began streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh My... Yoh I can't believe it's you" The woman said as she put her palm on Yoh's cheek.

Yoh leaned into the touch and touched the woman's hand with his.

It all soon clicked together.

"Mother..." Yoh whispered. The woman began to sob quietly and hugged Yoh.

Yoh embraced the woman and held her tight. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was so happy. He found his family.

Hao was standing there in shock. He didn't move or talk. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

"My son's are both here, Oh god you are so handsome just like your brother!" The woman said with excitement while running her hands all around Yoh's face.

Horo Horo and Ren were sitting there on the couch with their jaw's wide open. Both of them glanced towards Hao.

Hao had his fists clenched, and fought back the tears that wanted to let go.

"Hao come here, meet your twin brother" The woman motioned for Hao to come over.

Hao's legs were moving without his permission. Yoh was staring into his eyes, while Hao did the same.

They were both standing opposite each other and no one said a word. A deathly silence was slicing through the tension.

Hao clenched his fists together. He grabbed Yoh by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS FATHER DID TO ME AND MY MOTHER" Hao started screaming.

The woman began crying as she watched the scene. For some reason she couldn't move to stop the explosion.

"YOU HAD NO IDEA DID YOU! YOUR FATHER LEFT ME AND MOM BY OURSELVES." Hao was screaming and tears were constantly streaming down his cheeks.

Yoh was staring at him, but showed no shock. He knew exactly what Hao was talking about and he fought back the tears that were about to fall down his cheeks.

Hao began punching him in the face.

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU AND YOUR FATHER. MY MOTHER WORKED HER WHOLE LIFE TO KEEP MY HAPPY AND HEALTHY. WE USED TO SLEEP ON THE STREETS BECAUSE YOU'RE FATHER TOOK ALL THE MONEY! SHE GOT DISOWNED BY HER OWN FAMILY" Hao was still punching Yoh in the face and Yoh took every hit.

Ren and Horo Horo got into action and held him back, but there was no success. Hao was still punching Yoh. Yoh's face was bruised by now.

"WE HAD NO FOOD, IT WAS ONLY ME AND HER. I HATE YOU YOH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOUR STUPID FATHER LEFT ME AND MOM. DO YOU KNOW MUCH THAT HURT. ONCE IN SCHOOL, WE HAD THIS EVENT TO BRING OUR FATHER INTO SCHOOL AND SAY WHY WE LOOK UP TO HIM. AND GUESS WHAT? I DIDN'T HAVE A FATHER TO BRING THAT DAY. I GOT LAUGHED UPON YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU!" Hao was still punching.

He ignored the screams and cries that his mother made. Soon his punches slowed down, and lost energy. The guys stood there trying to hold him back, while Yoh was crying silently to himself. His heart was breaking. Literally.

Hao fell to the ground on his knees, and began to sob quietly. His face was in his hands, and his whole body was trembling.

His mother let out silent cries, Yoh stood there with shame written all over his face, and the guys just felt awkward and scared. Especially Ren. He never saw Hao this angry.

Hao stood up, and walked outside silently. Yoh didn't even dare to watch him leave. He figured he'd give him space and sort it out later. This HAD to be sorted out.

Yoh walked towards his mother and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine mother, just give him some space" He said and smiled at her.

Her heart fluttered as she heard him say 'mother' she felt very happy to have her son back.

"Come on Yoh, let's get you cleaned up" Ren said, as he dragged Yoh into the kitchen.

Hao climbed onto the roof, and laid down. He had to clear his mind. Yoh being his brother was a huge shock. As well as the hatred for his father came. He figured he didn't really hate Yoh, he just hated their father and all the emotion just exploded their and there.

In a way he felt guilty for punching Yoh. He hoped that Yoh was okay.

Hao put his hands behind his head, and watched the clouds flow by swiftly. Clouds, nature and stars always cleared his mind. He wished he could be as free like them. Sometimes he just wants to escape and fly. Like that's possible!

He began to cry to himself. Hao felt really bad for what happened downstairs. He probably hurt his mother a lot for it.

The sun began to set, and Hao felt a fluttering in his stomache. He loved watching the sunset. Seeing the colours mix together to create different shades of orange, yellow, red, purple, and pink was a magnificent sight to see.

His heart suddenly stopped as he felt someone approach him. Hao looked behind him, and saw Yoh climb onto the roof, with a rather bruised face.

Yoh sat down lied down next to him, but kept his distance.

Both brothers' were just looking at the sun setting. None said a word. However it didn't matter if they said anything, this presence felt almost relaxing to them.

"I went out a week ago to the local community centre to find anyone under the name of Asakura here. And guess what? I found none. My main mission was to come to London and find you and mom. Dad told me you guys would be here" Yoh began.

Hao didn't say a thing, and was listening carefully to what Yoh was saying.

"My whole life I wanted to find you and mom. Whenever I spoke of it to dad I would either get a lecture or a beating" Yoh continued.

Hao was surprised. Beating was harsh, and shouldn't be intended.

"However Dad was a great man, he taught me so much. I didn't want to join the Army or anything, I wanted a normal carefree life. But of course I was the only Asakura from this generation to continue the tradition so I had to" Yoh said.

Hao was not looking at him. He still stared at the sunset. He felt better by having Yoh explain to him why he came back. He still felt guilty for punching him so he didn't dare to look at his face.

"I didn't know when to set out on this journey. I never got a real education so I figured I'd get one here. I knew father would never let me go look for you guys" Yoh began the explanation.

"So I decided to go find you guys when he died" Yoh finished.

Hao stopped moving and blinked twice. He turned to look at Yoh and saw him smiling at him.

"H-He died?" Hao asked, all of a sudden his throat got dry.

"Yeah, some men killed him. I had no family left after that I had to find you guys. I really wanted to bring the family back" Yoh said, and grinned at him.

_He's acting like I did absolutely nothing to him,_ BAKA Hao thought.

Hao moved closer towards Yoh and sat up. Yoh did the same and they just stared into each other's identical eyes as the sun settled.

Hao touched Yoh's cheek with his hand, and fought back the tears the stung his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about before. I didn't mean to-"He was cut off when Yoh embraced him.

Hao was shocked. His arms without warning braced themselves around Yoh's figure.

"Thank You Onii-chan" Yoh whispered.

Hao's heart stopped. He could not believe Yoh called him 'Onii chan'. Hao started crying and his heart beat faster.

Yoh looked into his red eyes and smiled. He whipped the tears with his thumb and flashed him his trademark grin.

"Baka" Hao said and stood up.

Yoh giggled and ran after him.

The morning sun peeked through the red curtains of Hao Akiro's room. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around his room.

But something was stopping him from getting up. He noticed a sleeping figure laying on his chest.

Hao smiled and remembered that Yoh fell asleep on him yesterday night when they watched 'Insidious'.

Yoh's eyebrow started furrowing, and his breathing quickened. Hao tilted his head to the side and wondered what was happening to Yoh.

"No..." Yoh muttered in his sleep, slightly moving his head.

"No...No...NOOOOOO" Yoh started screaming and fell of the bed.

Hao looked down at Yoh in surprise and saw that he was still asleep.

"NO GIVE IT BACK. DON'T HURT IT NOOO!" Yoh screamed.

Hao was panicking. Yoh looked as if he was having a seizure.

"NOO NOOO MY ORANGES!" Yoh screamed, knocking the table lamp with hand.

Hao sweat dropped, and fell to the floor anime style.

Ren woke up, with his guan dao in his hand.

"WHAT? WHO DIED? NOBODY MOVE" Ren yelled, as he got into a fighting position and accidentally stepped on Horo Horo's stomache.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME YOU MONSTER! AHHH" Horo Horo screamed.

Hao shook his head. What a great way to wake up.

"AHHHHH! HELP THEM HELP!" Yoh screamed.

Horo Horo rushed to Yoh's side and picked him up by his shoulders.

"BREATHE YOH! AH BREATH DUDE! HAO HE'S NOT BREATHING HE'S DYING!" Horo Horo yelled as he still shook Yoh by the shoulder.

The door burst open, and in there stood Yoh and Hao's mother with a baseball bat in her hand.

"WHAT HAPPENED? DON'T MOVE" She yelled, as she got into a pounding position.

Everyone turned to look at the mother and fell to the floor. Really a mother with a baseball bat? That's not something you see every day.

Suddenly Yoh's eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings.

"YOH ARE YOU OKAY?" His mother rushed up to him and checked over his body for any damage.

"YES IM FINE! BUT SOMEONE WANTED TO STEAL MY PRECIOUS ORANGES!" Yoh yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Hao slapped his forhead. His brother is really stupid.

"Mom he's fine, he just had a bad dream" Hao said calmly, shoving the woman away from suffocating Yoh with the hug.

"BAKA! You woke me up! I actually thought something was wrong with you!" Ren yelled frustratingly, as he placed his guan dao back into place.

"DUDE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DYING" Horo Horo said, hugging Yoh, almost squeezing his insides out.

"WELL I KINDA WAS! SOMEONE WAS STEALING MY ORANGES!" Yoh yelled.

SMACK!

"AOW! What was that for?" Yoh screamed as he turned to his brother.

"That was for waking everyone up by screaming 'oranges oranges!'" Hao said calmly, and crossed his arms.

"Not nice Onii-chan" Yoh replied and rubbed his head.

Their mother's heart began to flutter as she acknowledged what Yoh called Hao. She was so happy that the family was back together.

"Alright, breakfast will be made soon, so go get dressed and come down to eat" Their mother said and left the room with a hurry.

In the next half an hour, everyone was able to get dressed, after banging on the door when Horo Horo was in the bathroom, which seemed to be taking ages in there.

Hao was in his room sitting in front of his mirror and brushed his hair evenly. The long haired brunette took great care of his hair, and made sure it was always evenly brushed out.

As he was brushing his hair, the door opened and Yoh stood there looking at Hao.

Hao turned to look at Yoh and smirked.

"What now, orange-head?" Hao asked.

Yoh's eyes went wide and he started laughing.

"WOW cool nickname onii-chan" Yoh said.

"What do you want Yoh, I'm very busy with my beautiful hair right now" Hao said as he resumed to brushing his hair.

"Do you have a spare hair tie? My hair gets in the way a lot" Yoh asked politely.

Without warning, Hao threw a hair tie at Yoh's face, and Yoh caught it.

"Thanks Hao" Yoh said as he walked out of the room.

Yoh looked for a mirror and noticed there was a long mirror in the middle of the bedroom hallway. He stood opposite the mirror and began tying up his hair. After he was done he felt someone else's presence nearby and he looked around. He turned around and found Ren standing behind him.

"AH! Ren you scared me!" Yoh yelled as he held onto his heart.

"Sorry Yoh" Ren said.

They stared at each other for some time until Ren broke the silence.

He didn't break the silence with speech. But with a kiss.

He pressed his lips firmly onto Yoh's and began kissing him passionately. Yoh's eyes went wide, and he struggled to push of the Tao of off him.

Hao walked out of his bedroom door, whistling a random melody. Then his heart stopped and his body froze.

There was Ren kissing Yoh, and Yoh trying to push away.

The next thing was a blur. All Yoh remembered was seeing Hao punch Ren with full force.

"TAO! How dare you!" Hao yelled.

Ren got up, straightened out his clothes, and left the house in a hurry.

"WHAT THE HELL! He won't even explain himself!" Hao yelled.

"Onii-chan it's okay" Yoh whispered.

Hao looked up to look at Yoh. Yoh's face was so gentle. His facial features were soft, and his eyes were like swirls of chocolate. Hao truly did not see any resemblance between them.

"Are you okay Yoh" Hao whispered quietly, so only Yoh could hear it.

Yoh nodded, and Hao embraced Yoh. The hug wasn't just a show of affection. It was a sign for Hao. A sign, that he will protect Yoh at all costs. Yoh felt so warm in Hao's arms. He could stay there forever if he could.

Yoh broke off the hug and looked into Hao's eyes. Their faces were merely inches away from each other. Yoh couldn't control himself and began leaning in closer and closer. Hao's senses seemed to shut down and some uncontrollable force made him inch closer as well.

"YOH! HAO! Breakfast is ready" Their mother called.

Both twins immediately backed away and blushed. Hao sighed and motioned for Yoh to walk downstairs with him.

OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO FRICKING LONG! I MUST WARN YOU THIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK! I was kind of on writer's block, I knew I had to update so I tried my best! PLEASE DON'T SHOUT AT ME! I hope you enjoyed this ENOURMOUSLY LONG CHAPTER! It was over 16 pages on WORD! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I know it seems kind of rushed, but you know I'm still a learning author so there's always mistakes I will make! If you haven't noticed I changed my Penname to FreedomFallensStar So yeah! I know a lot happened in this chapter, and I had to include it! I SWEAR MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER I HOPE! PLEASE R&R!

Special shout out to Lightning-Claire who seems to read a lot of my fics! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT BYEEEE! HAO/YOH FOREVER!


	7. Chapter 6 Unfolded Secrets

_Chapter 6: Unfolded Secrets_

Breakfast was particularly quiet. Any silence was broken by the scarping of forks against the ceramic plates. Keiko looked at her boys in awe. The bright smile didn't dare to leave her face. It was so insanely unreal how Hao and Yoh looked alike. Every facial feature they both shared, the same hair colour, eye colour, face structure. But, Keiko could tell that Yoh was a softie. Hao earned himself a reputation at school, and was a 'bad boy'. However Yoh looked ever so shy. His dark chocolate swirls revealed so much innocence. The smile that he shared was so contagious.

"So Yoh, What brings you here to London" Asked Keiko.

Yoh stopped dead in his tracks and thought about the question. He didn't know how to answer it.

"Well, I came here to London to finally get an education" Yoh began.

Keiko's face immediately lit up. She was glad Yoh cared about his education.

"But my main purpose was to find you" Yoh said.

Hao felt a stinging pain in his heart. He wasn't completely thrilled that Yoh was here, yet at the same time he was more than happy that his family somehow rejoined.

"Why did you come alone, did you leave your...father?" Keiko asked. She immediately looked down and was afraid of Yoh's answer. Remembering Mikihisa was a tough thing to do.

"No I didn't leave him...He left me" Yoh whispered.

Something in Keiko's heart twisted in a very painful manner. Hao looked down trying to ease out the tension, while Yoh looked blankly at Keiko.

"He...He's dead?" Keiko asked.

"Some warriors killed him. After his death I had nowhere to go I had no one left. So I decided to look for you and Hao" Yoh replied.

Keiko became silent for a few minutes, engaging everything Yoh revealed to her. She looked over to Hao who was currently staring at Yoh studying his facial expression.

"How did you know we were in London Yoh?"

"Dad told me, it was the only thing he really said to me about you. Whenever I asked about you, I would either get a beating or a lecture to never ask" Yoh said.

Keiko was shocked. The man she once fell in love with beat her children?

"And I know it sounds like he's a really bad person, but honestly he is my hero. The amount of people's lives that he's saved is impossible to count...He made me the person I am today and I know for a fact that he is my inspiration for life" Yoh said.

The atmosphere was quiet as Keiko studied Yoh. She fought back the tears stinging in her eyes. Hao just sat there lifelessly eating his breakfast.

"Before I left he said that he hoped that you have forgiven him for his terrible sin. Sometimes I saw him in his room, crying his eyes out... He was a very lonely man, and I promised myself that at least for him I would bring this family back together" Yoh said.

Hao's head immediately jerked up as he heard Yoh's final words. Deep inside, he was guilty for hating his father all these years.

"Alright, erm Mom don't you have to go to work today?" Hao asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes, I guess you'll be home alone, you'll be alright, right?"Keiko asked, beginning to take all the plates to the sink.

"Yes mom, we'll be fine" Hao said.

The twins and Keiko, quickly cleaned up after breakfast, and soon Keiko left for work.

Hao was currently doing his homework, while Yoh was wondering around the house. Truth be told, Hao felt very very weird around his twin. Ever since he met Yoh he felt this strange connection towards him. One thing he was sure of, it wasn't a twin connection.

While he was doing his homework, Yoh decided to climb onto the roof and watch the clouds. It always relaxed his mind just watching clouds flow by the sky. He remembered those hurtful words that Hao screamed at him last night.

There was a 'ding' in his brain as he `realised Hao mentioned something about having a brutal childhood. Yoh quickly stood up, and walked towards Hao's room.

Softly, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come In" He heard.

Quietly, Yoh opened the door and stepped inside the dark room. The sun began to set, and various colours from orange to purple appeared in the atmosphere.

"Have you finished your homework?" Yoh asked, while gently taking a seat on the bed.

Hao put his pencil down and turned around to face Yoh.

"And what are you my mother?" Hao asked, with a big amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"No I'm your brother" Yoh replied.

Hao immediately shut up, and wished he didn't proceed with his remarkable comment. Silence overtook, as both brothers's just studied each other's identical faces.

" I wanted to ask you something" Yoh asked.

"Go On"

"Well... You mentioned that you and mom ended up sleeping on the streets throughout your life, and all of a sudden you have this amazing place you call home. How did that happen?" Asked Yoh.

His question was almost a whisper. As if he was afraid of Hao's answer.

Hao took a deep breath and thought of a way to answer the question.

"After your father left, mom left the Asakura family and decided to give her and myself a normal life. In the beginning she got a normal job as a waitress in Japan, but the Asakura's kept on bugging her about the tradition" Hao began.

Yoh listened very carefully to ever word Hao had said.

"So when I was around 4 we moved to London. However, the last of our money was spent on our trip here, and eventually we ended up not having any money at all. Mom spoke hardly any English, so it was hard for her to get a normal job"

Tears started forming in Hao's eyes as he was retelling his past. However, Yoh didn't notice it because he kept on looking down on the bed, avoiding Hao's eyes.

"For about half a year she begged for money, and we slept on the streets for a long time. She begged for money to at least keep me healthy and keep me going. Sometimes we would beg hotel's to give us a room so we could sleep overnight when it rained, however people are too careless around here"

" After a couple of months of our journey on the streets, a Japanese man offered us a home, if mom would clean and cook for him. Of course mom couldn't pass out an opportunity like that, and so the Japanese man took us in"

"But surprise surprise, he fell in love with mom. They got married when I was 6 that's why my surnames Akiro not Asakura. The man's name was Silva Akiro"

Yoh's head immediately jerked up as he heard the name 'Silva'.

"S-Silva?" Yoh asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Silva" Hao said casually.

Yoh's heart started racing. Where did Silva come from in that conversation?

_It couldn't be, Silva died, he... It can't_ be Yoh thought.

"But when I turned 11 he died (AN: I don't know if I mentioned when Silva died FROM YOH'S POV, because remember Silva was like a dad to Yoh, so let's just pretend they were both 11). He had an asthma attack and passed away. Since then, all his money was given to mom from his will. Mother learned how to speak English and got herself a Job as a wedding planner" Hao finished.

Yoh had numerous emotions written on his face. But the emotion that dominated most was probably shock.

"Hey, Yoh are you okay?" Hao asked, waving at Yoh's eyes to snap him back to earth.

"Silva? Wow... erm... You do know that the Silva you just mentioned was also my personal mentor and like a father to me right?" Yoh asked.

Hao's head tiled to the right side showing confusion on his face.

"The Silva that practically took care of me most of my life, was surprisingly married to mom" Yoh said, proud he figured the whole thing out.

Hao chuckled at Yoh's proud expression. It was amusing to watch him act like a little boy.

"Wait but one thing still doesn't make sense. If he took care of you, and he was mom's husband then he can't be at two places at once..." Hao mentioned.

Yoh thought about it and his face lit into a bright smile.

"Silva was always out on business trips. He always helped out with running some company called..."

"Tokiro Studios" Both Hao and Yoh said at the same time.

They both smiled, well with Hao it was more of a smirk.

"But wait, I didn't see you at his funeral" Hao said.

"Dad didn't let me go, it was too dangerous for me to show my face at the time since dad was being hunted down by warriors" Yoh replied again looking down.

By now it was dark and both brothers' were just discussing what happened in their lives. Hao talked about the many careless girlfriends he had, and Yoh spoke about what the Japanese army was like.

"I still can't believe Tao kissed you" Hao said out of the blue.

Yoh's face immediately turned to a tomato. Not because Ren kissed him. But because he almost kissed Hao.

"Maybe he's just sexually frustrated" Yoh said shyly.

Hao's eyes went wide and he entered into a laughing fit.

"OH GOD YOH! That's so true hahahahaha" Hao laughed, and fell off the bed to the floor.

Then Yoh began laughing while Hao rubbed his head.

"You think that's funny, Let's see if this makes you laugh" Hao said.

He got up, and walked towards the dresser were Yoh's backpack lay. His dug his hand inside the bag and took out an orange.

Yoh's eyes went wide and ran after Hao to get the orange back.

"HAO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Yoh screamed, still running after him.

Hao stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Yoh.

"Her? HAHAHAHAAHA" Hao laughed and resumed running away from Yoh.

Yoh's hand were everywhere as he tried to catch Hao and get his precious orange away from him.

"I BETTER NOT NEED A FIRST AID KIT AFTER I CATCH YOU" Yoh yelled.

Hao continued laughing, and began to slow down. He stood in front of the fireplace in the living room, trying to catch his breath.

He got caught off guard as Yoh tackled him to the ground and got his orange away from Hao's hand.

"YES! I GOT YOU! YOU'RE TOO DELICIOUS" Yoh yelled, as he hugged the orange.

He didn't even notice that he was sitting on top of Hao in front of the blasting fire place, hugging his orange.

Suddenly, Hao switched positions, and sat on top of Yoh, digging both of his hands to the dark, wooden floor.

"You think your oranges are delicious?" Hao whispered.

Yoh shivered. Here it was again. Every time Hao was that close to him that he could feel his hot breath on his own skin, everything goes crazy.

Hao's face was merely centimetres away from Yoh's. His long, luscious hair fell to the side, and the blasting fire enveloped light to support their sight.

Yoh couldn't tear his gaze away from Hao's deep eyes. Anyone could get lost in those swirls of chocolate. The fire reflected in Hao's eyes giving his eyes that glint and spark.

Something in Hao's stomach began to bring a weird sensation to him. What was it people called it? Butterflies?

Hao could not control himself. Seeing as the fire created that blazing texture on Yoh's caramel's neck made him lick his lips.

The twin beneath immediately became aroused. He saw Hao eye his body and lick his lips lightly. Oh how he couldn't tear his gaze away from Hao's lips.

Before anyone realised what happened, Hao locked Yoh's lips with his in a hungering kiss. He explored ever inch of his mouth. He somehow let go of Yoh's hands, and Yoh immediately began exploring Hao's muscular back. Oh how amazing this felt.

Hao begged for entrance into his mouth with his tongue, and Yoh didn't oblige. Soon both brother's were tied in a mouth watering make out session.

Yoh couldn't hold back the moan that was sitting at the back of his throat and suddenly moaned ever so lightly.

This made Hao kiss him ever harder, pulling their bodies closer and unwarily began bucking his hips against Yoh's crotch.

Immediately, Yoh eyes were at the back of his head and he moaned even louder. His moans were like an erotic melody to Hao.

But of course, both had to stop to catch air. Hao was the first one to break away, and started at the flushed Yoh.

"Now that was delicious" Hao whispered.

He got off of Yoh and walked towards the kitchen. Yoh didn't dare to look back at him. He felt awkward, especially with the aroused Mr Ding Dong, waiting to be released.

As he still sat by the fire place, he looked at Hao.

Hao took out some milk from the fridge and drank it. Some of the white liquid made its way out of Hao's mouth and down his neck.

Yoh's mouth formed into an 'O' shape, as he watched the milk leave a white trail down his collarbone and neck.

_Oh god if only that was my..._ Yoh immediately mentally slapped himself for thinking such dirty thoughts about his brother.

Hao walked back to Yoh, and took a seat opposite him.

The fire blazing sound was relaxing as both brothers just stared at pieces of wood being burnt.

"Erm...Hao?" Yoh asked, while looking like a tomato.

"Yes?" Hao answered casually.

"We kissed right?"

"Yes"

"And it was real kissing right?"

"Yes"

"And we're brother's right?"

"Yes and No" Hao replied.

On one side, Yoh was glad that Hao's answere finally changed from the constant 'Yes'. But what did he mean by 'Yes and No'?

"Yes and No?" Yoh repeated.

"Well we may be biological brother's, but we've never been REAL brother's, we didn't share a childhood together, so we're like friend bro's" Hao replied.

Yoh thought about it for a moment and smiled. Hao was right as always.

"What does this mean then?" Yoh asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean" Hao said, walked up the stairs, leaving a confused Yoh pondering upon his thoughts.

_Why does Hao have to make everything so confusing? UGH seriously he might as well just talk to me like a human being, not like a detective who can't reveal stupid_ info Yoh thought.

Thinking about Hao made him smile.

"Hao..."He whispered to himself.

Oh how he loved the way his name sounded on his lips. Why is it that every time he thought about him, or said his name, his heart skipped a beat and began to race faster than a cheetah?

Monday came by quickly and neither Yoh nor Hao reminisced about the heated kiss that they shared.

Ren wanted to avoid the twins, but Yoh explained that it was okay and they should just forget about it. Soon the whole school found out that Yoh and Hao are actually twins, and Yoh developed a psycho fan club.

Lunch came by quickly, and the gang sat by the usual bench.

"Dudes, where's Yoh?" Horo Horo asked, with his mouth full of chips.

"Don't talk when your mouth's full baka" Ren pointed out mockingly.

"Watch it shark head!" Horo Horo warned.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHARK HEAD?" Ren stood up as a Guan Dao appeared in his hand out of the blue.

"OBVIOUSLY Yo-" Horo Horo was cut off by a running Yoh sprinting towards them.

"Otouto what happened to you?" Hao asked, already knowing what happened.

"I...Just... got...asked out... by... 12 girls!"

"I stopped counting the numbers received by 23, and was sworn by a group of crazy girls!" Yoh said, as he stopped to catch for his breath.

He took a seat next to Hao, and watched Ren and Horo Horo fight about something useless again.

"So my fame developed you a crazy fan club ey?" Hao asked, resting his head on his palms.

"Yeah I guess, it's fricking scary though!" Yoh pointed out.

Hao smirked and move closer so that his mouth was against Yoh's ear.

"You haven't even seen the scary part yet" He whispered.

Yoh's face immediately flushed, and he tried to slow down the quick heartbeat by thinking of something else.

"KISAMA! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID" Ren yelled, as water was spilled on his head.

"HAHAHAHAHA...ha..ha" Horo Horo stopped laughing as he looked at Ren's wet head. His famous 'shark' hair was replaced by a smooth texture of mid length hair. Ren's hair covered his eyes in some places, and his hair was completely flat. Not only did his hair glisten because of the water, but the water slowly tricked down Ren's face and chest.

Horo Horo swallowed hard. Ren looked extremely sexy at that point. He saw Ren shake his head to throw the water out of his hair. Oh how attractive that looked.

Ren noticed Horo (AN: I'm going to call him Horo from now on, writing Horo Horo is just too long LOL) looking at him and his sense alerted.

"What are you staring at Baka?" Ren pointed out.

"N-Nothing" Horo said while looking away.

Hao watched this whole scene and smirked. He knew this was bound to happen.

"Guys spring break is coming up, what you guys gonna do?" Hao asked, while sipping on some of his coke.

"Nothing" Both Horo and Ren replied at the same time.

They glared at each other and Hao began to laugh.

"Oh gosh, you two are adorable" Hao said, as he whipped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ASAKURA?" Ren yelled.

Hao immediately stopped laughing and looked seriously at Ren. Ren knew Hao hated being called by his family name.

"Tao, I told you not to call me that" Hao pointed out through gritted teeth.

"Whatever Asakura" Ren said as he smirked.

Hao threw Ren to the ground and grabbed him by his shirt.

"NEVER ever call me that again" Hao said viciously.

Hao felt a warm hand on his shoulder and his heart fluttered.

"Hao stop" Yoh ordered him.

Hao let Ren go, and Ren just smiled. He knew Yoh was going to step in and will convince Hao to stop.

Then the bell rang alerting the students that last lesson awaits. Horo had English, Ren had physics, and Hao and Yoh had music.

As Hao and Yoh took their usual seats at the back of the class, girls screamed, melted, and whispered to each other.

Slowly, Yoh began to get annoyed about this attention.

"So class, I want you to team up with a partner, and sing these notes on the score sheet. You all should be familiar with this song since it's very mainstream, however if you aren't then it's your loss" The music teacher said as she handed sheet music to everyone in class.

Ok I know this is way shorter than the last chapter but I wasn't really keen on writing more. This is probably one of the worst chapters, but I just had to write it up to clear out some things from the last chapter. I Included a little fluffiness in this chapter, just to make it a little better. I hope you enjoyed this boring chappy lol!

I've been totally obsessed about this guy lately, and I haven't had the time to even look at fanfic that's why I'm a bit BLEH. Oh gosh you should see how I hide when I see the guy I'm obsessed with hahaha!

ANYWAYS reviews plweesee. I wanna thank for the nice review I got on my last One shot '1 Minute'. If you haven't read it yet then please do :P

I didn't have time to re-read this... so if there's any grammar errors or such then please excuse me and just accept it!

NEXT CHAPTER POSSIBLY A LEMON! SO I NEED SOME INSPIRATION REVIEWS!

ALRIGHT I'M OFF!

HAOx YOH forever!


	8. Author's Note: Update IMPORTANT

A quick Author's update:

Hey hey guys, I really really apologise for not updating recently. I have been very busy, and I've been very ill to. Recently I haven't had the inspiration to write another chapter, so I honestly do apologise, however I do not want to write a chapter that's rushed and has no motivation behind it!

I've fallen in love with a Korean POP band "B2ST/Beast" they are absolutely amazing, and so my obsession was recently focus on AsianFanfics, and their awesome music as well as outstanding performances.

To gain inspiration I need to read really good fics, and I know that my fans out there have an amazing talent when it comes to creating fiction, so please if you could, write up some SK one shots so I can read some for inspiration, because to be honest my head is exploding as I do not have any motivation what so ever to write/continue this story.

In case you guys didn't know, today 07 April is my birthday! I am very tired lately, and there's alot of family issues that I'm experiencing so please if you could, share my fic's with other readers, favourite and review my stories, that will make me ever so happy!

Once again I apologise, and I know you probably had your hopes up to read another chapter, but as I said, as an author I cannot write something which is rushed or has no idea/inspiration behind it.

I love you guys so much! I hope to seeing some new fics, hopefully HaoxYoh! I honestly haven't seen any good one-shots lately, and I really wanna read some!

Once again SORRRY SORRY SORRRY!

I will update as soon as something hits my head :P please be patient as you already are!

Sincerely'

Adrii :p


	9. Chapter 7 Lost and Need For Desire

_Chapter 7 – Lost and Need For Desire_

"CAMPING?" Horo yelled as he waved the piece of paper in his hand. Everyone was totally used to the blue heads sudden outbursts, however this one was just too loud.

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN WE'RE IN A LIBRARY FOR GODS SAKE!" Ren hissed making the blue head flinch.

"But DUDE, Camping? This is gonna be awesome!" Horo exclaimed with excitement.

"You think everything is awesome. Just how you think that girl's find you awesome" Ren snorted.

"Wha- wait I never said that... oh my Tao do you think I'm awesome?"Horo blurted out.

Ren turned a bright shade of red as he acknowledged what the blue head just said.

"BAKA! Are you stupid? How can me out of all people think you're awesome. I'll admit one thing, you're hell of a lot ANNOYING!" Ren yelled.

"SHH!" Hissed the librarian from the counter sending them death glares.

Meanwhile, Yoh and Hao were walking through the hallway earning giggles, flirt remarks, and stares from the people around. Hao was completely used to it, while Yoh cursed inside his thoughts from annoyance. In the beginning it was bearable and quite inviting, however everything changed since the glares and stares that he got from people were slowly turning him into stone.

"Oh look that's Yoh, do you think I should ask him out Sora?" A random girl called out as they were walking past.

Hao's eye twitched at that comment and he instantly laced his fingers through Yoh's and led him through the crowd of amateur 'Paparazzi.

"Aniki are you alright" Yoh asked as he looked worriedly at Hao's face. Hao tried to contain his anger as he led Yoh through the crowd. He just couldn't take it anymore. Yoh was his and no one else's. But at the same time who said that Yoh was his. Sure they were brother's but that was about it.

Hao stopped in his tracks and let go of Yoh's hand.

"I erm...need to go. I'll see you last period" Hao hurried away, without giving Yoh a chance to speak.

Yoh shook his head, and headed towards the library where he and the other's planned to meet. He entered the wooden building and instantly the smell of old paper and rusty bookshelves hit his nose.

He spotted Horo and Ren arguing over something and walked over towards the table sloppily. As soon as Yoh took a seat on their table both of them stopped arguing. Ever since Yoh joined their 'Clique' he always stopped them from arguing by saying something really holy. Soon it came to a point where he didn't even need to say anything and just show up. The they would immediately stop fighting and give each other apologetically expressions.

"Hey Yoh, have you heard about the CAMPING TRIP?" Horo immediately asked, beaming from excitement.

Yoh looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, me and Hao are going, are you guys going?" Yoh asked.

"HELL YEAH! Free food, Daddy's coming!" Horo said.

"Well, since you and Hao decided to go I might as well, I'm not gona let you leave me here with these pathetic humans" Ren snorted.

"But Ren you are human" Yoh said calmly.

"I am not human, I am a unique species. I don't belong with fools like those" Ren said and crossed his arms.

" No matter what you are you must still pay respect to others. No matter what they did or will do, they and we are still people who all live on the same planet. We must co-operate to be better people as one" Yoh looked sincerely at Ren and smiled.

Ren huffed in response and looked the other way. Truth be told he still felt awkward around Yoh ever since he kissed him. But no one bought it up so he felt like he didn't need to worry.

"Speaking of which, where is Hao?" Horo said.

Yoh looked at him and looked down. He actually himself didn't know where Hao went. He didn't even know why Hao left in the first place.

"I don't know, he said he had to go somewhere" Yoh whispered, almost hoping they wouldn't hear him.

"And by somewhere you mean?" Ren asked.

Yoh gulped and felt guilty.

"I don't know" He answered.

Both Horo and Ren shared a look and didn't pressure Yoh anymore. Hao sometimes had those days where he would just disappear to clear his head or something. But that never resulted well in the end. So this time, they both hoped that whatever he has to think through, it will be a positive output.

Meanwhile, Hao went to the only place that people could never find him. The roof.

Truth be told, only the janitors go to the roof to clear things out or something, and plus no one owned a key to the roof. But of course Hao had access to a key.

He threw his backpack lazily on the concrete floor, and sat down not too close to the edge and looked over the school and the city. The rooftop was very high, so there was a clear view of the busy streets of London, and the campus.

Hao sighed in annoyance. He was annoyed. With life, with his friends, with Yoh. Every time he's around him he never wants to leave. He gets this weird sensation electrocuting his body. Lazily, he ran his hand through his thick hair and starred out into the open. That was his peace. The calm yet strong wind flew through his brown strands of hair, creating that calming sensation flow through his brain. He could hear the wind. As if it was speaking to him. The swishing sounds were a peaceful melody to his ears.

Hao hugged his knees, and placed his chin on top of them. He thought, thought hard. That place always had the right answer. But this time nothing came out. No solution, no idea, nothing. Silence.

Silence.

Again silence.

The wind stopped blowing, and Hao sensed the rain was coming. Sighing, he picked up his back pack and headed towards the exit.

Last period came and Hao hasn't been seen. No one heard from him or seen him and Yoh worried. He didn't know whether Hao was fine or not.

_He's fine, probably ditching class and smoking somewhere_ Yoh thought.

Yoh came home and still no sign of Hao. He panicked. Quickly, he grabbed his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"REN! Have you seen Hao? I haven't seen him since fourth period and he didn't come home!" Yoh screamed through the receiver.

"Woah calm down. I haven't seen him, are you sure he's not just out with some dudes. He does that a lot, probably wasn't bothered to come home. Give him another 2 hours and I'm sure he'll be back" Ren said.

Yoh sniffed. "A-Are you sure?" Yoh asked while holding back the tears.

"*Sigh* Yes Yoh, don't worry, he never dares to come home after your mother does so don't worry okay?" Ren asked.

"Yeah okay thank you Renny" Yoh said and hung up.

He waited for another hour and still no sign of Hao. He sat by the fireplace and remembered how Hao kissed him there. He remember those soft lips against his own, that pulsating sensation that ran through his body as Hao touched him.

He sobbed even harder. Yoh hugged his knees and cried to himself. He was a vulnerable baby there.

Around 10 minutes later, Yoh heard a rattle of the keys, and a lock open.

Yoh chirped his head up and ran towards the door.

Hao put the keys back into his pocket as the lock opened. He closed the door behind him as he walked in and before he had a chance to do anything he felt a pair of longing, soft and delicate lips press firmly against his own.

The kiss was hungry. It was nothing like he ever felt before. It was Yoh.

Yoh threw his arms around Hao's neck as he continued to passionately kiss every inch of Hao's lips and mouth. Hao senses alerted and immediately his hands found their way on Yoh's waist pulling their bodies closer together.

Yoh moaned and moaned. He missed Hao so much that nothing could describe the sensation in his heart at that moment. Their tongues were battling for dominance, their mouths fit perfectly together, and hands roaming all over each other's body's.

Soon they stumbled onto the nearby couch, and Yoh got on top of Hao and kissed every inch of his neck and jaw ling.

"How-how could you! I- I was... so worried" Yoh said in between pants as he continued to place hard kisses onto Hao's neck.

Hao shivered. He never thought Yoh had THAT side to him. It was unbelieveable.

"I-I'm sorry I...ahhh! I had to clear my head" Hao said whilst moaning at the same time.

"I was so scared! I-i thought something happened to you! I thought that I lost you DAMMIT!" Yoh yelled while kissing Hao on the lips again this time with more force. He tasted every inch of Hao's mouth and continued to explore Hao's toned body.

After what seemed like forever, Yoh let go and looked intensely into Hao's eyes. He got of off Hao and sat down on the couch like a person. Hao adjusted his clothes, and sat down next to Yoh.

Silence over took.

It sliced through like a blade. A sharp blade.

Suddenly, Yoh snuggled into Hao's chest, and gripped onto his shirt as if he was about to fall off a cliff.

"Never, ever leave me again" Yoh whispered softly, but loudly enough for Hao to hear.

Hao frowned but replaced his dark demeanour with a smile and ran his hand through Yoh's hair.

"I won't, I promise" Hao whispered, and without awareness they both fell into a deep slumber.

**OK SO THIS IS THE TIME WHERE YOU MURDER ME RIGHT? I seriously am SO FUCKING SORRY for not updating! I'm going to be honest and say I lost interest in SK after I fell in love. Yes that's right Im in love. And I'm married to 2 people! Okay maybe they don't know that Im married to them but I am! JUST ACCEPT IT OKAY! Lol joking, but honestly please please accept my apology because honestly I am truly sorry. After I kind of lost interest in SK I didn't have the inspiration to write anything. I didn't also want to disappoint my readers by producing something crappy so I ended up being on a really bad writer's block.**

**It's been a long time since I updated and the emotion and motivation for this fic has changed to I know that the chapter seems odd from all the others and gives a different emotion/impression but I do hope that it was enough to make up for my absence. And I know that it's barely 2 thousand words, but through writing I learned that the less is sometimes the better, so I didn't want to give away all my SK secrets and skills in one chapter.**

**Also I know I promised that this would be a lemon chappy but since the mood and everything of the story has changed, I decided to build some tension for you guys and bring in the lemon at a full climax and emotional part of the story. BUT I DID GIVE YOU SOME FLUFFY HARD KISSING BETWEEN HAO AND YOH!**

**In case you're wondering who I'm totally in love with well it's a Korean Pop band called BEAST! THEY ARE AMAZING AWESOME AND EVERYTHING AND TOTALLY HOT! I've been so hooked on them lately that the only fanfic that I've read was Beast fanfiction. And yes I'm married to their two members which are YANG YOSEOB and LEE GIKWANG!**

**Anyway this was just a long update about my life, and I do hope that this chapter was okay ish, I didn't want to give out too much and I finally found some right time to type something up real quick.**

**SHOUT OUT TO SK-FAN 7 WHOM I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO IN AGES! DAYUM I MISS OUR STUPID CONVERSATIONS LOL!**

**To all my fans out there THANKYOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! Please review if you want me to continue this, otherwise I honestly see no point in writing this if no one wants more! :P**

**I LOVE YOU GUYSS! BYE-UM!**


End file.
